Quédate conmigo
by Marte89
Summary: AU SwanQueen Dos personas muy distintas se encuentran una noche cualquiera y sus vidas cambian para siempre. ¿Serán capaces de entenderse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos son de OUAT.**

 **Bienvenid a mi primer fic! :D**

Capitulo 1

Eran ya las 4 de la madrugada, estaba a punto de dejar los libros y echarse en la cama, pero si lo hacía esa clase de Economía se le atragantaría hasta final de curso.

Cuando se dispuso a dejar los apuntes por aquella noche notó como su teléfono vibraba, la cara de una Ruby sonriente la asustó, ¿que podría pasar a esa hora? Contestó rápido.

\- Hola Ruby! ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Emma! Menos mal que he podido localizarte… He tenido un pequeño problema en tu turno…

La Rubia se puso nerviosa era la tercera vez que Ruby hacia su turno en la discoteca, para poder quedarse estudiando y aunque no había pasado nada grave, el dueño del Rabbit Hole el Sr. Gold había estado haciendo preguntas a los demás trabajadores, por suerte nadie había dicho nada, todavía.

Pero si pasaba algo fuerte estaba claro que la despedirían.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Ruby? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si si! Yo estoy bien… pero esta noche me ha tocado estar en el guardarropa y bueno… he perdido el bolso de una chica…

\- ¿Cómo has podido perderlo? ¿No le has dado ticket?

\- Si y ella lo tiene, pero no se qué ha ocurrido, lo he buscado por todas partes, encima esta súper borracha y no se entera de nada, aún quedan 2 horas para cerrar la discoteca y no creo que pueda tenerla entretenida más tiempo… No sé qué hacer Emma.

\- Tranquila en 15 minutos estoy allí, intenta que nadie se dé cuenta…

Lanzó el móvil en la cama, se puso los primeros vaqueros que encontró tirados por el cuarto, y salió corriendo hacia el garaje, sacó la moto y tal y como prometió en menos de 15 minutos llegó a la discoteca donde trabajaba desde hacía 2 años, aunque era una alumna becada gracias a sus buenas notas que buen esfuerzo le costaban, le gustaba ganarse su propio dinero y así poder tener su propia habitación en una casita que compartía con otras dos chicas más en la zona Oeste de Campus.

Saludó al guarda de la puerta con un movimiento rápido, apenas había unas cinco personas en la puerta, y se dirigió directamente al guardarropa, se metió por la puerta lateral que usaban los empleados y lo primero que vio fue una chica morena tumbada entre las cajas que apilaban en el pasillo.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Pero que le has hecho?

\- ¡Emma! Menos mal que estas aquí… Se ha puesto un poco pesada así que le he pedido otra copa y ha acabado dormida en el pasillo.

\- Dios Ruby! Pero estas loca? – Dijo con media sonrisa sin esperar respuesta alguna.

\- Ya lo sé, ¿vale? Pero justo ha llegado Gold y no sabía qué hacer…

\- ¿Esta Gold aquí?

\- No, solo se ha pasado 10 minutos para coger unos papeles

\- Está bien… Entonces… ¿has encontrado el bolso?

\- No… En un descuido se me han mezclado las perchas, y aunque creía que lo había puesto todo en orden… - No acabó la frase la mente de Emma ya había dado con un plan.

\- Mira está claro que la chica esta KAO y la verdad es que no parece muy peligrosa…- Lo dijo mirando como la chica se abrazaba a las cajas, con expresión relajada, parecía estar descansando de verdad – Así que me la llevo a casa, dejo que duerma y mañana volvemos a por el bolso, tu sólo tienes que dejárselo a Ashley cuando acabes.

\- ¿Y si no lo encuentro? – Realmente Ruby tenía cara de pánico, Emma era su mejor amiga y no quería fallarle, ni causarle problemas por su culpa.

\- Lo encontrarás – Lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, con convicción.

Se giró para despertar a la morena que dormía entre las cajas. Con mucho cuidado le acarició el brazo y se acercó a ella, con la voz más suave que pudo le dijo:

\- Hola… te has quedado dormida y tienes que volver a casa – Volvió a darle unos toques más.

La chica medió abrió los ojos y sonrió, para después volver a cerrarlos. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Suspiró y volvió a intentarlo.

\- Ey pequeña… vamos arriba, que te llevo a casa.

La morena por fin entendió y aunque mantenía los ojos medio cerrados, hizo el intento de levantarse, y un – Sí…. apenas audible y pastoso salió de sus labios. La rubia la cogió como pudo y se la llevó al lavabo, tenía que refrescarle la cara, sino no podría llevarla en la moto.

Media hora después ya estaban en casa, la morena había estado prácticamente dormitando en el cuello de Emma, había pasado todo el viaje con la morena apoyada en su pecho, tenía miedo que la chica se cayera así que la puso delante, realmente se sentía un poco ridícula en esa posición parecía que llevaba a una princesa en su corcel, no se había atrevido ni a ponerse el casco, por suerte en aquella zona no había apenas tráfico y una vez llegaron a la zona residencial del campus fue fácil conducir con la morena pegada a su cuello murmurando algo que la rubia no acababa de oír por culpa del viento y el ruido del motor.

Ayudó a bajar de la moto a la chica y cogiéndola por la cintura la guió por la casa, subieron las escaleras y la llevó a su habitación.

\- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí? – Le dijo la chica mientras Emma la dejaba en la cama.

\- Claro que no, solo voy a salvarte de pasar una noche con cualquier baboso – Contestó Emma mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Quizás me dejaría si fueras tú ese baboso – Respondió mirando a Emma con ojos entrecerrados intentando parecer seductora.

Emma no supo que responder a eso, limitándose a sonreír de medio lado le dejó un pijama y se fue al baño a ponerse una camiseta 3 tallas más grande, su pijama habitual. Cuando salió la chica ya estaba dormida encima de la cama, no se había puesto el pijama ni se había quitado los tacones.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios, al menos ya se había dormido, se tomó un minuto para mirarla, recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, era guapísima, debajo de esa capa de maquillaje y ese vestido escotado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, descubrió a la chica morena que alguna vez había visto estudiar cerca de ella en la biblioteca, sonrió para sí misma, caprichoso el destino o ella misma, que sin atreverse a preguntarle jamás su nombre la había metido en su cama. Le quitó los zapatos con cuidado y la metió entre las sabanas.

Por vergüenza se quedó apoyada en el pequeño balcón interior que tenía su habitación, se apoyo en los cojines, la luna enviaba reflejos que absorbía los rasgos de aquella morena de labios gruesos y así se quedó dormida sin más, respirando el nuevo aroma de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas Gracias por los favoritos y follow's!**

 **Ahora que ya se han presentado mejor, en el próximo capítulo tendremos más acción por parte de las dos, y las conoceremos un poco mejor.**

 **Actualizaré cada domingo. Que tengáis una buena semana! :D**

Capitulo 2

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, la alarma de un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. El ruido despertó a Emma que taciturna recordó la noche anterior. Se levantó de un salto para apagar la alarma y no despertar a la chica que dormía en su cama. Lejos de encontrarlo, maldijo el desastre que era su cuarto, tropezó con un bulto de que creía era ropa y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama.

La morena se despertó de golpe, algo había caído encima de sus piernas, y una canción estridente no paraba de sonar, se incorporó rápidamente con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. No estaba en su cama, llevaba aún la ropa de la noche anterior y no reconocía nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Hola… - Le contestó una chica rubia que intentaba incorporarse después de estar tumbada prácticamente encima de ella y se quedaba de rodillas apoyada en la cama. – Me llamo Emma, anoche bebiste demasiado y tuve que traerte a mi casa. – Media sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, tratando de aparentar normalidad ante la extraña situación.

La morena no salía de su asombro, jamás hubiera pensado que ella podía amanecer en casa de una total desconocida, sin recordar absolutamente nada, con ese dolor incipiente en su cabeza, la noche anterior se había pasado… eso estaba claro.

De golpe algo hizo click en su cabeza, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de entrar totalmente en pánico.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? – Esa respuesta dejó desconcertada a la rubia que esperaba tener que explicar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, miró de reojo el reloj de la mesita.

\- Son las diez y media pasadas…

\- ¡Oh no! He quedado con mi madre a las once, tengo que avisarla…. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

\- Ah! Si… Tu bolso… verás… te lo dejaste en "El Rabbit Hole"

\- ¿Cómo? – El gesto de la morena se torció, pero antes de poder decir nada más Emma habló.

\- Llevabas tal cantidad de alcohol en sangre que perdiste el número de guardarropa, pero no te preocupes mi amiga Ruby esta avisada y podemos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Tú amiga Ruby? ¿Pero tú quien eres? ¿Y porque me llevaste contigo?

\- Yo trabajo allí, estabas bastante perjudicada y no recordabas dónde estaba tu bolso, así que decidí que vinieras conmigo – La morena estaba totalmente avergonzada ante la situación, nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a un extremo así, intentó deshacer de su cabeza lo mal que se sentía por lo irresponsable que había sido y bajando la cabeza sólo pudo decir:

\- ¿Y mi madre? No puedo llamarla sin más, ni aparecer así…

\- ¿Dónde te espera?

\- En la Cafetería Granny's, en el campus oeste siempre vamos a tomar un Brunch allí cuando viene a visitarme. – La morena seguía con la cabeza gacha, totalmente avergonzada e incapaz de tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- Eso está solo a 5 minutos de aquí – Respondió Emma sonriendo, esa chica necesitaba ayuda y ella la ayudaría. – Haremos una cosa, ahora voy a buscar tu bolso al Rabbit Hole, y mientras tú buscas algo del armario que te guste y vas a Granny's, yo te llevaré el bolso allí en cuanto lo recupere. Si llegas un poco tarde le dices que estabas estudiando en la biblioteca.

La morena abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, era incapaz de decir nada más, aquella chica la había desconcertado, e incapaz de moverse, Emma se levantó de la cama, se quitó la sudadera y se puso un jersey sencillo.

\- Esa puerta de la derecha es el armario, coge lo que quieras, el lavabo esta justo enfrente de mi puerta, al salir al pasillo.- Iba hablando mientras se ponía la chaqueta, buscaba las llaves de casa y su bolso - Cuando salgas de casa gira a la derecha por la avenida principal y ya encontrarás Granny's. Nos vemos allí preciosa! - ¿Preciosa? ¿Se había despedido así de verdad? Emma se abofeteó mentalmente por esa estúpida frase y salió sin más de la casa.

Cuando el torbellino rubio ya había salido de la habitación la morena seguía en la cama apoyada en el dosel, miró otra vez el reloj, eran casi las once de la mañana no podía retrasarse mucho o su madre se molestaría y no dejaría de hacerle preguntas incomodas, ya tenía suficiente por ese día pensó, cerró los ojos un segundo, inspiró hondo y se levantó, sin más fue hacia el armario que había señalado la rubia, estaba todo lleno de tejanos, camisetas y sudaderas, sentía que estaba en el armario de una adolescente.

Se decidió por unos tejanos oscuros y un jersey blanco roto, obligó a su cerebro a reactivarse, se encontraba totalmente apesadumbrada y su estomago amenazaba con volverse del revés, sus movimientos eran lentos, se prometió a sí misma no volver a beber en mucho tiempo.

Salió hacia el baño, no tardó en encontrarlo, la puerta estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y respiró, no se reconocía en el espejo, tenía una expresión cansada y triste, y unas ojeras marcadas por no haberse limpiado el maquillaje la noche anterior. Se lavó bien la cara con agua fresca que le hizo sentir mucho mejor, encontró un pequeño estuche de maquillaje e hizo lo que buenamente pudo, se cepilló el cabello y salió de allí igual de rápido que la rubia.

Los zapatos le iban grandes así que tenía que caminar con cuidado para no tropezarse, giró a la derecha y siguió la avenida central, por suerte reconoció el lugar ya que pasaba por allí a menudo para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca de esa zona del campus, dónde abundaban las hermandades y los alumnos de años superiores, era un lugar más tranquilo, alejado del campus Norte donde se encontraban la mayoría de estudiantes de primero y sus estúpidas fiestas que se alargaban toda la noche y no dejaban dormir a los estudiantes de residencias cercanas, cruzó una zona amplia de jardines y llegó a Granny's en tiempo record.

Miró el reloj del local, las once y veinte, suspiró y buscó a su madre con la mirada, se encontraba sentada al fondo de espaldas a la puerta, una sonrisa salió de los labios de la morena, ese día su madre había decidido llevar con ella a su hermana pequeña Zelena, una pequeña pelirroja de trece años, que ya la había visto y le hacía señas para que fuera a sentarse con ellas.

\- ¡Zelena! ¡Has venido!

\- ¡Hola, Regina!

\- Buenas días Madre

\- Buenos días hija

\- Ya veo que esta Universidad a la que has decidido acudir ya te ha hecho perder totalmente la puntualidad y el respeto a tu familia – La morena reviró los ojos, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

\- Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

\- Hemos empezado a comer, espero que no te importe.

\- No por supuesto que no – Respondió Regina mientras miraba la carta y decidía que pedir para intentar acallar a su estomago.

Pasó media hora de charla superflua entre madre e hija mientras ésta se giraba hacía la puerta esperando a aquella chica que le traería su bolso, la pequeña Zelena explicaba a su hermana mayor como iban las cosas en el instituto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hija? Te noto inquieta.

\- No es nada madre, estoy un poco cansada.

\- ¿Qué tal estas después de lo sucedido con Robin? ¿Crees que ya podéis volver a veros y hablar? – Regina se crispó de repente, esperaba que su madre pudiera obviar el tema, pero estaba claro que aquello era pedir demasiado. Cuando Regina iba a contestar a su madre alguien le tocó la espalda.

\- ¡Aquí estas! Menos mal que te encuentro, te dejaste el bolso en la biblioteca. – Aquella chica rubia acababa de llegar, con una sonrisa, intentó recordar su nombre, pero no lo conseguía.

\- Oh… vaya… Muchas gracias… - Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa, ¿Qué le ocurría? Volver a ver a la rubia le había hecho recordar su imprudencia de la noche anterior, sintió vergüenza y otra vez se quedó sin habla.

\- Buenas días, soy Cora Mills, la madre de Regina, Usted es… - Preguntó Cora totalmente desconcertada ante la actitud tímida de su hija.

\- Buenas Días, me llamo Emma Swan y soy amiga de su hija – Respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo soy Zelena su hermana – Contestó la niña ajena a la situación

\- Encantada de conocerte Zelena

Ante la pasividad de Regina y Cora, Emma sonrió a la niña que le hizo hueco a su lado, y le ofrecía sentarse con ellas.

\- Si eres amiga de Regina come con nosotras

Emma ofreció el bolso a Regina y se sentó delante de ella, dándole las gracias a la pequeña por la invitación, le pidió un café a la camarera que pasaba por allí en ese momento. Cora levantó una ceja asombrada por la actitud de la rubia.

\- ¿Estudia usted con Regina, Emma?

\- No, yo estudio Administración de Empresa pero coincidimos en un seminario hace unas semanas y a veces vamos a estudiar juntas.

\- Administración de Empresa que interesante… es la carrera que nos hubiera gustado que estudiara Regina, tanto para mí como para su padre fue un autentico disgusto que decidiera especializarse en literatura. - La morena torció el gesto, como se atrevía su madre a hablar así delante de alguien que no conocía de nada, cuando se dispuso a contestar la rubia se le adelantó.

\- No importa la carrera que uno decida escoger, lo importante es que haga algo que le de felicidad.

¡Vaya hippie! Pensó Cora en ese momento, no sólo estaba disgustada por la carrera que había escogido su hija, sino que no había escogido una universidad de prestigio, y encima sus amistades dejaban mucho que desear, ¿qué le pasaba a su hija? La había educado para conseguir la excelencia.

\- A mí me encantaría ser Veterinaria y curar a los animales, eso me hace muy feliz - Respondía Zelena al lado de Emma, haciendo sonreír a Regina y endureciendo el gesto de su madre.

\- Pues seguro que serás una Veterinaria de éxito – Contestó Regina que parecía que había vuelto a la conversación después de la llegada de Emma.

\- Madre, ¿puedo pedir un helado?

\- No, no puedes, sabes que tienes que cuidar tu línea ahora que tu cuerpo empieza a experimentar cambios, sabes que los helados engordan mucho – Respondió Cora sin ninguna vergüenza e incomodando a Emma que no daba crédito con la actitud de aquella mujer con sus hijas. La niña agacho la cabeza sin rechistar.

\- Buena Emma, muchas gracias por devolverme el bolso, has sido muy amable, creo que luego te llamaré para quedar y volver a estudiar otro día – Dijo Regina intentando hacer desaparecer a la rubia, se sentía muy mal cada vez que su madre actuaba así y no quería que la aquella chica que no conocía de nada, viera como actuaba su madre. Emma por su parte incomoda ante la situación y entendiendo el gesto de la morena se bebió de un trago el café que le quedaba y se levantó.

\- No ha sido nada, esperaré tu llamada – sonrió a Regina y Zelena, antes de dirigirse a Cora – Encantada de conocerla señora Mills.

\- Un placer, me alegra que mi hija se codee con una futura empresaria por fin me da una alegría sobre todo después de su ruptura con el chico más influyente del campus. – Regina suspiró ante ese comentario totalmente innecesario y Emma con incredulidad volvió a sonreír mientras se marchaba. Regina se giró y la vio acercarse a la barra, pagar su café y susurrar algo a la camarera al oído, volvió a despedirse con la mano y la rubia se fue.

Al rato la camarera se acercó a su mesa con una copa de 3 tipos de helado distinto y se lo sirvió a Zelena, la niña que no podía estar más feliz miró a su madre.

\- No hemos pedido nada

\- Lo ha pedido la chica rubia que se ha marchado hace un momento, ha dicho expresamente que no podían devolverlo y ya estaba pagado

\- Está bien...

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer a aquella chica el gesto, tenía que volver a verla y darle las gracias por todo aquello…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aquel encuentro dejó huellas distintas en las dos chicas, Emma se marchó de la cafetería contrariada por la actitud de aquella mujer con sus hijas, pero por otra banda no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en aquella chica borracha entre las cajas del guardarropa. Aquella noche al acostarse durmió con un leve aroma a manzanas a su alrededor.

Por su parte Regina, cansada del fin de semana y enfadada como estaba; con su madre por exponerla delante de aquella desconocida, con su compañera de cuarto por haberla dejado sola en tan mal estado la noche anterior y sobre todo con ella misma, se fue a dormir pronto y centró toda la semana en sus estudios. El lunes a primera hora ya tenía lista la ropa que había cogido prestada de Emma, limpia y doblada para devolvérsela, pero no fue capaz hasta el sábado por la mañana de atreverse a volver a ver a la rubia, algo en ella la frenaba para volver a encontrarse con aquella chica tan distinta a las demás.

Caminaba decidida a dejar el paquete que había preparado con la ropa en la puerta, quizás podría fingir tocar al timbre y simplemente dejarla allí, pero el recuerdo de la cara de felicidad de su hermana con aquel helado la llenó de remordimientos y con la mano temblorosa tocó el timbre deseando no encontrar a nadie.

¡Enseguida abro! – Escuchó detrás de la puerta, mientras esperaba se fijó un poco más en la casa, se trataba de una pequeña edificación de 2 plantas, de estilo victoriano, con un porche precioso, con un pequeño banco y cojines de colores a un lado.

\- ¡Regina! - Le sonrió la rubia, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta, parecía que se había levantado hacia poco, pues aún tenía la cara ligeramente hinchada y el pelo despeinado.

\- Buenos días… he venido a devolverte la ropa – Contestó la morena tendiéndole el paquete.

\- Vaya, ¡Gracias! Ya pensaba que tendría que llamarte, te llevaste mí único jersey decente.

\- ¿Llamarte? ¿Pero, cómo….? – Regina no la entendía, actuaba como si fueran buenas amigas.

\- Bueno si…. Tengo que pedir disculpas por eso… Cuando fui a recoger tu bolso, cogí tu móvil y me hice una llamada al mío para guardar tu número, espero que no te moleste…- Emma había levantado las manos en señal de disculpa, las echó hacia atrás y se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

\- Espero que no hicieras nada más con mis cosas – La morena no sabía si estaba más molesta o sorprendida por aquella situación.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ven entra prepararé café.

Emma entró en casa y Regina la siguió sin tiempo a excusarse, la rubia no le dejaba margen de actuación y aquello la contrariaba. La siguió a la sala de estar que conectaba con la cocina, Emma le hizo señas para que se sentase en el taburete y dejó la ropa encima de la mesa, mientras la otra chica preparaba el café.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo

\- No te preocupes, haré el café súper rápido. Por cierto… - La rubia dejó la cafetera en el fuego y se acercó a Regina, se puso delante de ella y con una gran sonrisa le ofreció su mano.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Emma Swan y soy de Storybrooke Maine, estoy en mi último año de Administración y Dirección de Empresa, y eres la primera chica que rescato de una discoteca, lo prometo – La última parte la dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de juramento.

Esperó pacientemente a que Regina le estrechara la mano y contestara. Regina sorprendida y divertida le respondió tímidamente.

\- Yo soy Regina Mills, crecí en Boston y estudio Literatura, fui presidenta y representante de estudiantes en el instituto y pertenezco al grupo de debate de la Universidad, soy una chica responsable, así que normalmente no tengo que ser rescatada.

Emma rió ante la respuesta – No pareces el tipo de chica que se emborracha cada noche

\- Y no lo soy

\- ¿Qué tipo de chica eres entonces?

Emma acompaño aquella frase con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos chocolate que tenía delante, ojos profundos que la hacían querer más. Aquella actitud incomodó a Regina que no sabía si quería entender aquella frase, Emma se dio cuenta y abofeteándose mentalmente por su actitud se acercó a la cafetera, repartió el café en dos tazas y se sentó frente a la morena. No quería incomodar a Regina pero se sentía totalmente idiota cada vez que miraba a los ojos a aquella chica.

\- Cuando despertaste, lo último que pensé era que no te asustarías al amanecer en un lugar extraño - Continuó Emma intentado dejar pasar aquel momento.

\- Sí que me asusté, pero al recordar que había quedado con mi madre, me dio más miedo llegar tarde – Emma no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

\- Puedo entenderte y eso que solo la vi diez minutos – De golpe la rubia paró de reír – Creo que eso no ha sido adecuado, perdona, es tu madre y no la conozco.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo porque lo dices, por cierto… quería darte las gracias por el helado de Zelena, fue un bonito detalle por tu parte, me gustaría pagarte el helado.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, parecíais muy tristes y la verdad es que no me gustó nada lo que dijo tu madre, así que solo quise arreglar la situación, no tienes que pagarme nada – La rubia había cambiado su expresión, parecía más seria, Regina la miraba sorprendida, no dejaba de preguntarse, quien era esa chica y porque la trataba de aquella manera, no podía dejar de sentirte alagada.

\- No por favor, insisto, me dejaste dormir en tu casa sin conocerme, me ayudaste con mi madre e hiciste feliz a mi hermana en un sólo día… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, no? La próxima vez me invitas a una cerveza y todo arreglado – Emma volvía a sonreír.

\- ¡Buenos días Rubia! Vaya… estas bien acompañada – Una morena de pelo largo entró en la cocina, vestida con un pijama con pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes.

\- Hola Ruby, ella es Regina la chica que fui a buscar al Rabbit Hole – Aquella morena se acercó a Emma y la besó en la frente, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió a Regina, la recordaba perfectamente, aunque su aspecto había cambiado.

\- Buenos días, encantada de conocerte.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo Ruby divertida.

\- Ruby estaba en el guardarropa el sábado pasado y fue quien me llamó – Intentó explicar Emma más mal que bien, antes que su amiga metiera la pata y las dejara en evidencia, la rubia no había tenido tiempo de explicar lo que había pasado realmente aquella noche.

\- ¿Te llamó? ¿Tú no estabas allí? – Regina estaba empezando a cansarse de verdad de toda esa situación, había salido con su compañera de cuarto, Katherine, para olvidar su ruptura con Robin y había bebido de más porque estaba cansada de que todo le saliera mal después de intentar siempre ser la chica perfecta y no conseguirlo, tenia lagunas de aquella noche, apenas recordaba nada, pero en su cabeza se había imaginado que había hablado con Emma y la rubia al ver su estado simplemente la había llevado a su casa, y ahora aquella morena le decía que había llamado expresamente a la rubia, que había hecho para que tuviera que llamarla? ¿Y porque a ella? – Emma explícame que pasó el sábado. – Exigió.

\- No pasó nada, yo trabajo algunos fines de semana en el Rabbit Hole desde hace 2 años, siempre han sido flexibles con el horario, pero hace unos meses lo tiene un nuevo propietario, un tal Gold, y con él no puedo hacer cambios tan fácilmente, como esta semana tenía un examen importante, Ruby fue a trabajar por mí, ella siempre ha sido camarera pero ese día me tocaba a mí estar en el guardarropa así que bueno, parece la parte más sencilla del trabajo para todo el mundo menos para ella, que acabó mezclando bolsos y chaquetas. Cuando fuiste a buscar tu bolso no lo encontraba y tú no colaborabas, así que me llamó para que fuera a ayudarla.

\- Así que viniste corriendo para salvar tu culo y que yo no te dejara en evidencia delante de tu jefe. – A Regina le estaba sentando realmente mal saber el porqué Emma la había ayudado.

\- Más o menos si – Ruby seguía en la habitación y parecía divertirse mucho con la situación.

\- ¡Cállate Rubs! – Emma veía como Regina se enfadaba cada vez más – Ruby me llamó y me explicó la situación, fui a arreglarlo y cuando llegué estabas durmiendo entre unas cajas dentro del guardarropa, te llevé al baño a que te despejaras, nadie preguntaba por ti intenté llevarte a casa pero no sabias decirme donde vivías, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí, no quiero que pienses que lo hice para salvar mi culo, podría haberte dejado allí sin más…

Regina estaba enfadada, esa situación la superaba, siempre había tenido el control de la situación y a partir de ahora lo tendría, ya había llevado a Emma su ropa ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, dejó las buenas maneras y simplemente se levantó para marcharse.

\- Bueno todo aclarado, vuelvo a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana, aquí tienes la ropa, debo irme ya, es tarde…

Regina caminaba hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna, Emma la siguió con una mirada llena de tristeza.

\- Gracias por traer la ropa Regina, te hubiera ayudado igualmente si hubiera estado allí trabajando

\- Adiós Emma

\- Adiós…

Regina se fue sin mirar hacia aquella casa, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas que le hubieran podido pasar aquella noche, por suerte aquella rubia la había ayudado, aún así algo le había hecho daño al pensar en las verdaderas intenciones de Emma, solo la había ayudado por interés propio, por alguna extraña razón eso le hacía sentir estúpida.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel sábado, Regina había decidido pasar página, hizo lo que se le daba mejor y se centró en sus estudios, dejó aquella historia como una anécdota más pues no había pasado nada, de vez en cuando pensaba en aquella chica y en su manera de tratarla sin apenas conocerla.

Por su parte Emma se sentía mal, aquel último encuentro le había dejado un sabor amargo, pensó varias veces en enviarle un mensaje a Regina, pero no se atrevía, así que un jueves después de clase decidió ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, concretamente al lugar dónde ya había visto a Regina alguna vez. Y acertó, allí estaba.

Esa chica es guapísima, pensó mientras se sentaba a una distancia prudencial, pensaría en algo antes de acercarse. Preparó sus libros, sacó sus apuntes de la maleta y la miró, parecía que sonreía mientras miraba sus libros, intentó calcular sin éxito cuánto tiempo podía llevar estudiando, pero después de un rato y sin pensar, volvió a guardar las cosas para molestia de sus compañeros de mesa que sólo veían a la rubia moverse inquieta a su lado, y se acercó.

\- Hola Regina… - Dijo demasiado alto, a pesar de no querer llamar mucho la atención.

\- Oh… Hola Emma – La morena parecía sorprendida de encontrarla allí.

\- ¿Qué tal va el estudio? ¿Tienes algo importante?- Se inclinó Emma para leer el título del libro – Recursos Lingüísticos, suena bien…

\- Estoy repasando para unas pruebas que tengo la semana que viene, es mejor de lo que parece, créeme – La morena le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías contarme un poco más sobre esas pruebas, fuera.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La última vez que nos vimos quedamos en que me debías una cerveza, así que podría cobrármela ahora y así descansamos, te veo un poco fatigada y yo también he tenido un día duro

\- No recuerdo que la conversación fuera exactamente así…

\- ¡Chut! – Se escuchó desde la mesa de atrás

\- Oh vamos… lo necesitas… - Susurró Emma medio suplicando.

\- Está bien… pero porque sino acabaran expulsándonos de aquí – Cedió Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La rubia feliz como estaba por conseguir una tarde con Regina, la ayudó a recoger sus cosas y la guió a la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Conozco un bar que no está muy lejos de aquí, hay cervezas de importación y podemos picar algo si nos entra hambre. Cómo está cerca de mi casa luego puedo llevarte con mi moto a tu residencia

\- Bueno, espero no llegar muy tarde, mañana tenemos clase

Caminaron un rato por el campus, Emma no paraba de preguntar cosas sobre lo que ella creía que tenía relación con la literatura, mientras Regina reía escuchando sus ocurrencias.

Llegaron al bar sin darse cuenta, era un lugar oscuro cubierto todo de madera, las pareces estaban forradas de pizarra dónde se podían leer todo tipo de escritos de los estudiantes, desde frases obscenas a reflexiones profundas, escogieron una pequeña mesa al lado del ventanal, Regina no podía negar que ese lugar tenía su encanto, aunque tenía una ligera idea de porque había luces tenues en el local y sospechaba que era más por razones de limpieza que por intimidad. Emma acostumbrada como estaba cogió una carta y se la pasó a Regina.

\- ¿Qué quiere beber? Vengo bastante así que puedo aconsejarte

\- ¿Hay vino?

\- Vaya… no sabía que eras tan sofisticada… Sí que hay… pero me temo que en eso no podré aconsejarte mucho…

\- No te preocupes

Llegó el camarero.

\- ¿Qué os pongo chicas? - Emma miró a Regina esperando a que pidiera.

\- Yo quiero una copa de vino de California, por favor.

\- Y yo una Birra Moretti

\- Ahora mismo

\- ¿Birra Moretti? No suena muy bien

\- Es una cerveza italiana es muy suave y esta rica, si te portas bien te dejo probar

\- No me gusta mucho la cerveza

\- Porque no has probado cerveza de verdad

\- Será eso…

El camarero trajo las bebidas, y Emma después de limpiar la boquilla de la cerveza la bebió a morro, mientras Regina cogía la copa y olía el vino antes de probarlo.

\- Desde luego eres toda una chica sofisticada

\- No lo soy, simplemente la cerveza no me agrada

\- Prueba ésta te gustará, vamos… - Emma parecía una niña pequeña, Regina cogió la cerveza y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

\- Tengo que reconocer que es muy suave

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- ¿Y qué me dices del vino? ¿No te gusta? Prueba – Emma dudaba, el vino no le gustaba nada, olió el líquido negro y no pudo evitar una mueca de asco, que hizo sonreír a Regina.

\- Pareces mi hermana pequeña con esa cara, no lo bebas si no quieres

\- Si sí lo bebo pero no creo que me guste… - Emma lo probó y no quitó la cara de asco, Regina no podía parar de reír aquella rubia parecía tener cinco años.

\- No me gusta nada, no sé cómo puede gustarte

Pasaron la tarde entre copas de vino y cervezas, hablando de todo y nada, Emma contó a Regina cómo había conseguido ser la capitana de atletismo en el instituto y cómo una lesión le provocó no poder volver a competir y perder la beca universitaria o cómo la expulsaron una semana por gastar una gamberrada al profesor de música que le tenía manía, Regina se sorprendía ante aquellas historia y el poder que tenia Emma para contarlo todo con una gran sonrisa, al lado de la vida planificada y perfecta de Regina, Emma no había parado de vivir aventuras en aquel pueblo que nadie conocía.

Después de tres cervezas y dos copas de vino con unos nachos en medio, pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a marcharse, ya era de noche y el frio las golpeó de lleno.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer para Hallowen? ¿Tienes planes? – Preguntó Emma.

\- No he pensado nada, seguramente me quede estudiando

\- Yo tengo que trabajar en el Rabbit Hole pero te puedo conseguir entradas gratis para ti y tus amigas si queréis pasar un rato.

\- Muchas Gracias Emma, lo pensaré, aunque no me gusta mucho salir y menos en días señalados, siempre hay más gente en los locales y apenas se puede bailar

\- En eso tienes razón, sólo era una idea – Emma se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a preguntar algo que le rondaba en la cabeza – Después de conocerte un poco más, está claro que no eres el tipo de chica que se emborracha en las discotecas hasta perder prácticamente el conocimiento, ¿puedo preguntar qué te pasó?

Regina también se encogió de hombros, intentado resguardarse un poco del frio y de la historia que venía a continuación, suspiró y mirando hacia delante contestó.

\- Supongo que puedes tener una ligera idea después del comentario de mi madre en Granny's

\- Si… pero a mí me gustaría que me lo explicaras tú

\- Conocí a un chico en las jornadas de puertas abiertas de la Universidad, también era de Boston así que fue fácil entablar conversación con él, nos enviamos de vez en cuando mensajes y lo invité a casa un par de veces, dio la casualidad que nuestras familias tenían negocios en común así que prácticamente fue todo rodado para comenzar a salir, yo no estaba muy segura de querer empezar a salir con alguien, era mi último año de instituto y quería concentrarme en entrar en la Universidad con buenas calificaciones, pero era tan atento… que acabamos saliendo, aunque la los dos nos admitieron en esta Universidad él escogió Ciencias Ambientales y esa carrera la imparten en una facultad que se encuentra a unas horas de este campus, no supuso ningún inconveniente, de hecho para mí era algo bueno esa pequeña distancia, para así poder centrarnos en nuestras carreras, lo que no sabía era que eso le daría libertad a él para poder estar con todas las chicas que él quería mientras yo estaba aquí…

\- Menudo cabrón… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te engañaba?

\- A él le gustaba salir más que a mí, así que de vez en cuando me comentaba que iba a fiestas universitarias, y realmente no me importaba, un día mi compañera de cuarto Katherine me convenció a última hora para salir a una de esas fiestas cerca de este campus, yo creía que Robin estaba durmiendo así que no quise despertarlo, cuando llegué no sólo estaba allí, si no que estaba en el jacuzzi besándose con una estudiante de primero, cuando me vio salió corriendo a darme explicaciones, pero después de eso ya no confié mas en él, lo peor fue que esa misma noche Katherine lo conoció y me contó que ella también había tenido algo con él sin saber obviamente quien era, después de eso no quise tirar más del hilo, pero lo dejé, me hizo sentir muy mal, después de más de dos años de relación sentir que todo había sido una mentira… - Una lágrima se le escapó del rostro congelado.

Emma estaba muy enfadada con ese imbécil, se giró hacia Regina y vio como le caía una lágrima.

\- Lo siento mucho Regina, no te lo mereces – Regina se recompuso rápido no quería montar un drama, ni quería hacer partícipe a la rubia de esa parte de su vida, Emma era viento nuevo y quería mantenerlo así.

\- Ya han pasado 2 meses, todo se cura, no te preocupes

\- Ven, vamos a mi casa, cogeré la moto y te acercaré a tu residencia hace mucho frio para que esperes el autobús. – Emma quiso cambiar de tema, no quería ver a aquella chica tan triste, era demasiado bonita para estar tan triste.

\- Gracias – Contestó Regina sincera

Emma acompañó a Regina a la entrada de su residencia, le pidió que se pensara en ir a la fiesta de Hallowen y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. La tarde había estado genial, tenía que conseguir conocer más a esa chica.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma estaba en el comedor, lo había puesto todo patas arriba mientras pasaba la aspiradora, una Ruby bastante molesta bajó las escaleras.

\- En serio, ¿tienes que dedicarte ahora a pasar la aspiradora? Son casi las 7 de la tarde y tengo que estudiar, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- ¿Perdona? A mí no me pasa nada

\- La última vez que te dedicaste tanto a esta casa fue para los exámenes finales del año pasado, y aún faltan meses, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

\- Yo no estoy nerviosa… quizás un poco inquieta

\- Ves a dar un paseo o busca a alguien con quien distraerte, mañana tengo algo importante, así que sal de esta casa si no sabes estar tranquila

\- Creo que saldré a correr… - contestó Emma de mala gana.

\- ¡Buena idea! ¡Y cuando vuelvas espero que estés tan cansada que te vayas a la cama directamente!

Ruby subió las escaleras y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto, la verdad es que Emma llevaba varios días nerviosa, y cuando la rubia estaba en ese estado no paraba de limpiar y mover los muebles, cosa que desquiciaba a su compañera de piso.

Emma dejó la aspiradora y demás productos de limpieza a un lado del comedor y subió a cambiarse, aunque estaban en otoño ya hacía frio, así que se puso una chaqueta cortavientos y sus pantalones cortos, salió sin rumbo fijo aprovechando las extensiones de césped que había cerca de su casa, su mente se relajó, dejó de pensar, se concentró en la música que salía de sus cascos y sus pies le llevaron al otro lado del campus, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de la residencia de Regina así que pensó que quizás podía pasar por la puerta.

Mientras corría delante del edificio levantó la mirada intentando encontrar su ventana, no sabía donde vivía exactamente, paró la música para concentrarse mejor, tan sólo miraba a las ventanas cuya luz estaba encendida, a ver si tenía suerte.

\- Hola deportista – Le dijo alguien que no pudo ver bien pues estaba más pendiente de las ventanas. Miró hacia la voz y allí estaba la morena, con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Hola…- Realmente no esperaba encontrarse a Regina, y su cerebro no colaboraba con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces por esta zona del campus? No te había visto corriendo por aquí

\- ¿No? Vengo cada jueves a correr – Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Hoy es martes… - Regina parecía divertida.

\- Si… bueno… quiero decir… que salgo a correr Martes y Jueves – Balbuceó Emma.

\- Bueno dejo que sigas corriendo no quiero que te enfríes- Emma sonrió, quedándose parada delante de Regina "Contigo es imposible enfriarse" pensó para sí misma, entonces la morena se movió un poco incomoda, normalmente Emma era muy dinámica pero esta vez se estaba comportando de una manera un poco extraña. Por suerte Emma se dio cuenta que estaba parada delante de Regina.

\- Tienes razón, espero que volvamos a vernos- Y salió corriendo como un rayo, despidiéndose de Regina con un vago gesto de la mano.

Decidió volver directamente a casa abofeteándose a sí misma por el ridículo que había hecho, "¿Qué te pasa Emma Swan? ¿Así pretendes ligar?"

Llegó a casa malhumorada, por suerte Ruby se sentía culpable por haberle gritado antes y estaba preparando la cena, así que esperó a Emma que entró directamente a la ducha y más tarde se sentaron las dos juntas en la mesa de la cocina cenando unos sándwiches.

\- ¿Has podido estudiar para el examen de mañana?

\- Si, perdona por lo de antes… me pongo un poco tensa cada vez que estudio etología

Ruby estudiaba Biología y necesitaba sacar muy buenas notas para poder mantener la beca ya que si no, no podría seguir estudiando, Ruby había crecido con su abuela y se sentía totalmente responsable de sus gastos así que aunque su abuela la ayudaba siempre que podía intentaba mantener la beca que le ofrecía la universidad, y para ello tenía que mantener una media de 9. Emma y Ruby se conocieron en primero, eran compañeras de cuarto en la residencia de estudiantes, en seguida se hicieron amigas y cuando pudieron alquilaron juntas esa pequeña casa, para alejarse del alboroto de la residencia.

\- No te preocupes, ¿sabes qué? He visto a Regina

\- Vaya que casualidad… ¿paseaba por el parque?

\- No exactamente… La he visto en el campus

\- ¿Has pasado por su residencia?

\- Mas o menos

\- ¡Menuda loca eres Emma Swan! Te dedicas a perseguir a las chicas guapas…. Por eso estabas tan nerviosa, ¿verdad? Querías volver a ver a Regina pero no sabias como hacerlo…– Ruby no podía parar de reír, conocía perfectamente a su amiga.

\- No soy ninguna loca, puede que si quería volver a verla… pero no tiene nada que ver- dijo Emma molesta – Es tan guapa Ruby… ¿crees que puedo gustarle?

\- Claro que si, eres un pivonazo y muy simpática cuando tu boca no lo estropea

\- Muy graciosa… La verdad es que creo que he hecho un poco el ridículo…

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Digamos que no esperaba encontrármela y me ha pillado desprevenida, así que solo he sonreído y asentido, creo que no he dicho ninguna frase coherente- Ruby no podía parar de reír mientras Emma agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Puedo imaginarte con esa cara de boba, cada vez que ves a una chica guapa…

\- Oh vamos… Cállate, he pensado algo y necesito tu ayuda

\- Cuéntame

\- Como ya sabes para la fiesta de Halloween del Rabbit Hole nos dan entradas gratuitas, este año Gold ha dicho que solo se darán dos a cada trabajador, necesito que me des tus entradas

\- ¿Qué te de mis entradas? Esa noche no trabajo y había pensado pasarme por allí con algún ligue Emma…

\- Ya lo imaginaba… pero quiero que Regina asista a la fiesta y la única manera es darle entradas para que vaya con sus amigas, así que necesito darle más de dos

\- Si quieres que asista a la fiesta como tú dices, dile simplemente que vaya

\- A ella no le gusta mucho salir… si no le doy entradas gratis no vendrá

\- Vaya… para no gustarle la fiesta, se puso fina el otro día

\- No seas mala Ruby, estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero ella no es así

\- Decs! Ya la estas defendiendo y ni siquiera la conoces, esta chica te ha tocado hondo amiga…

\- Tiene algo que hace que quiera conocerla, pero no quiero parecer ansiosa…

\- Para nada, vas a buscarla a la biblioteca, pasas a posta por su residencia y le das entradas gratis solo para que vaya a verte… eres de lo más normal oye… - Numeró Ruby de manera totalmente sarcástica.

\- Está bien, quizás me estoy esforzando un poco más con esta chica que con las demás, pero si la vieras cuando sonríe… esa sonrisa tiene derecho a todo

\- Buuenooo, te daré mis entradas, pero con la condición de que pares de decir esas cosas y poner esa cara, y si le sobra una entrada le dices que te la devuelva

\- Muchas Gracias Ruby ¡Eres la mejor! – Emma se levantó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla a su amiga – Venga ya recojo yo los platos, los de hoy y toda la semana – Se envalentonó Emma por la euforia.

Llegó el jueves y Emma salió a correr, esta vez se llevó una pequeña mochila con las entradas guardadas en un pequeño sobre por si veía a Regina, sino le dejaría el sobre en el buzón, así que a la misma hora que el martes pasó por la residencia de la morena.

Al llegar allí fue directamente a la puerta donde había visto desaparecer a la morena el día que la llevó a casa, esperaba encontrar su apellido en el buzón y poder dejarle el sobre, Regina sabría perfectamente que eran suyas, además le había apuntado en un lado del sobre su número de teléfono para que la morena pudiera escribirle.

\- ¿Buscas algo Swan? – Regina estaba justo detrás suyo, inclinada un poco hacia ella intentado ver que hacía la rubia.

\- Hola Regina, te traía una cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Regina sonriente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Halloween del Rabbit Hole? Te he traído 4 entradas para que os paséis un rato por allí

\- Ah… Gracias, pero… no se… no tengo muy buen recuerdo – Regina parecía decepcionada, sonrió a Emma agradeciéndole el gesto pero no estaba muy segura si le apetecía volver allí.

\- Oh vamos, esta vez será distinta, yo estaré allí, tu guárdalas, tienes mi número en el sobre, para cualquier cosa sólo dímelo

\- Me lo pensaré… pero no te prometo nada

\- Eso ya me vale – Emma sonreía, salió del portal y Regina la siguió – ¿Vas a algún sitio?

\- Voy a mi facultad, tengo que ir al despacho de un profesor para una tutoría, quiero subir la nota de su asignatura

\- Vaya… eres toda una empollona – Regina avanzó hacia su facultad mientras Emma delante suyo caminaba hacia atrás mirando a la morena.

\- Te vas a caer Emma – Dijo Regina mientras miraba detrás de la rubia para que no se tropezara con nada.

\- Tranquila, tengo que irme ya, ¡espero verte el sábado! – Emma le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo calle abajo, feliz como estaba por conseguir una sonrisa de Regina.

Regina la siguió con la mirada y se fue a hablar con su profesor, al salir fue directa a su residencia a buscar a su amiga Katherine. Entró en su cuarto esperando encontrarla allí, la residencia de estudiantes era un edificio con salón, cocina y lavandería común, cada habitación tenía dos camas, dos armarios y dos mesas para estudiar, y un pequeño sofá a un extremo, eran lo suficiente amplias para no agobiarse, aunque daba la sensación de vivir en un hotel, se echaba de menos un poco de espacio personal para cada uno, aún así era una buena manera de conocer gente y sentirse integrado en la universidad.

\- Hola Kath – Su amiga estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Katherine dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama.

\- Bien ya sé cómo enfocar mejor la asignatura

\- Me alegro, seguro que el próximo trabajo lo bordas, te has dejado el móvil en la mesita

\- Lo sé, cuando volvía a buscarlo me he encontrado a Emma abajo y ya se me ha olvidado subir a buscarlo

\- Vaya… esa chica otra vez… - Regina pasó por alto esa frase.

\- Me ha dado entradas gratis para la fiesta del Rabbit Hole de este sábado, y no sé qué hacer…

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Vamos!

\- No tengo muy buen recuerdo de la última vez… además sabes que no me apasiona salir

\- Oh vamos Regina… ya te pedí perdón, se nos fue mucho de las manos, pero esta vez no pasará nada, además estará Emma, no te hagas de rogar, se lo podemos decir a Belle, ella es una chica responsable

\- Tengo cuatro entradas, puedes decírselo a alguien más si quieres

\- ¿Eso es que vamos?

\- Si…

\- ¡Estupendo! Voy a llamar a Belle, ya pensaremos a quien más se lo decimos

Regina guardó su maleta y vio el número de teléfono escrito en una esquina del sobre, cogió el móvil y apuntó el número de Emma, decidió enviarle un mensaje y avisarla.

Hola Emma, soy Regina acabo de guardar tu número

Hola Regina! Estupendo, veía injusto tener sólo yo tu móvil, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones :D

He hablado con mi compañera de cuarto y hemos decidido que nos pasaremos un poco por la fiesta este sábado

En serio? Genial!

Se lo diremos a una amiga nuestra para que nos acompañe

Si os sobra una entrada estoy segura que Ruby estará encantada de acompañaros

Ahora se lo comento a las chicas, por mi no hay ningún problema

Emma que estaba en el sofá subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ruby.

\- Ya tienes tu entrada para la fiesta del sábado, le he pedido a Regina si podías acompañarlas y me ha dicho que sí

\- Genial voy de enchufada con mis propias entradas…

\- Anda no te quejes tanto, yo te pago otra entrada por si quieres llevar a alguien

\- Mejor me lo busco dentro así nos saldrá más barato – Rieron las dos amigas.

No hay problema, dile a Ruby que nos encontramos a las 23 en la puerta del local

Llegó la esperada fiesta, Emma como el resto de camareras y camareros del local tenía que ir disfrazada y decidió ponerse un disfraz de pirata, shorts y camisa medio rota, para poder trabajar cómoda, aunque había mucha gente, el Sr. Gold ya lo había previsto y había dividido muy bien el trabajo y contratado camareros extra para la ocasión, Emma había sido espabilada y se había puesto a trabajar en la barra de la zona VIP, que estaba un poco más apartada, situada en el piso de arriba, desde donde podía verse la pista central y el escenario, la mayoría de gente estaba abajo.

Fuera, Regina, Katherine y Belle esperaban a Ruby, la chica llegaba diez minutos tarde y empezaban a impacientarse.

\- Muy puntual tu amiga no es… - Digo Katherine molesta, viendo como todo el mundo entraba y ellas pasaban frio en la puerta.

\- No es mi amiga, es amiga de Emma – Regina también estaba molesta.

\- No os preocupéis seguro que ya llega – Intentó calmarlas Belle.

\- Allí esta…

\- Hola chicas… perdonad el retraso pero no sabía que ponerme – Llegó Ruby disfrazada de una dudosa Caperucita Roja dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Hechas las presentaciones, las cuatro entraron en el local y Ruby las dirigió directamente dónde sabía encontraría a Emma. La rubia por su parte había reservado una mesa y cuatro pulseras para que las chicas pudieran quedarse en la zona VIP y así poder disfrutar un poco con ellas.

Cuando Emma vio aparecer a Ruby se alegró de que por fin llegaran, pero cuando vio detrás de ella a Regina no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta, la chica se había disfrazado de lo que parecía ser una princesa zombie, el maquillaje acentuaba su mirada, y el escote que le hacía el corsé quitaba el hipo a cualquiera, Emma las saludó y las llevó entre la gente a una mesa alta, con cuatro taburetes, desde donde se podía ver el escenario.

\- Os he conseguido la mesa pero no puedo traeros las bebidas, tendréis que venir a la barra a buscarlas, poneos estas pulseras y así podréis moveros por todo el local y pedir lo que queráis – Intentó hacerse oír Emma por encima de la música que sonaba a todo volumen en el local.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora vamos a la barra – Le sonrió Belle.

Las chicas dejaron sus cosas en una esquina y se sentaron en el taburete.

\- Vaya aquí no hay tanto agobio – Comentó Katherine.

\- Esta es la zona VIP - les explicó Ruby - En un rato comenzará un espectáculo de baile en el escenario, Emma nos ha guardado la mejor mesa. ¿Qué queréis pedir? Voy a buscarlo…

\- No te preocupes ya vamos nosotras – Insistió Katherine cogiendo a Regina de la mano y empujándola a la barra.

\- Emma es guapísima – Dijo Katherine a su amiga en el oído.

\- Sí que lo es

\- Y nos ha conseguido la mejor mesa

\- Eso parece

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso Regina? ¡Le gustas!

\- No digas tonterías

\- Ves a pedirle algo de beber, yo iré al otro camarero y pediré para las demás así podréis hablar un poco

Katherine dejó a Regina sola en la esquina de la barra donde se encontraba Emma y se fue justo a la otra banda, Emma que las había visto llegar, miró extrañada a Regina.

\- ¿Qué te apetece beber? Lo siento pero aquí no hay vino… - le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Ya lo esperaba – Regina hizo una mueca

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que si confías en mi

\- Depende de para que…

\- Te voy a preparar un mojito de fresa buenísimo, ya lo verás

\- No sé si me va a gustar

\- Te encantará, siéntate, lo prepararé en nada

Regina se hizo hueco en la barra y miraba a Emma moverse entre botellas y vasos, cruzándose con sus compañeras y sirviendo bebidas y chupitos mientras preparaba su mojito, también se fijó en como los demás miraban a Emma cuando se agachaba a buscar algo o movía cajas, no es sólo guapa, irradia frescura, pensó Regina.

\- Aquí tienes, ya verás que bueno – Le ofreció la bebida Emma.

Regina se acercó a los labios la pajita y sorbió un poco, estaba realmente suave y tenía un sabor ligeramente dulce.

\- Me gusta mucho Emma está muy bueno

\- Lo sabía – levantó los brazos Emma en señal de triunfo.

Y allí se quedó en la barra, mirando a Emma servir bebidas, olvidando completamente a sus amigas y balanceándose de vez en cuando delante de la barra al ritmo de la música, no se dio cuenta que el espectáculo había empezado hacía ya un rato, ni como Katherine se había apoyado en una esquina con un rubio que no le quitaba las manos de encima, o cómo Belle y Ruby no paraban de hablar en la mesa VIP, Regina miraba a Emma y Emma miraba a Regina, y se sonreían.

Al cabo de un rato Emma salió de la barra gritando:

\- ¡Descanso para fumar!

\- ¿Fumas? – Pregunto Regina.

Emma no le contestó, le cogió la mano y la llevó fuera por la puerta principal, se resguardaron del viento en la entrada de un teatro que había al lado de la discoteca, a esa hora ya estaba cerrado, no había mucha gente fuera, la mayoría se encontraba dentro disfrutando del espectáculo.

\- No fumo, pero si un fumador tiene permiso para salir 15 minutos para fumar, yo también puedo tenerlo, ¿no crees?

\- Tienes toda la razón – Dijo Regina mientras tembló un poco por el cambio de temperatura.

\- Tienes frio? Ven acércate – Emma pasó sus brazos por encima de los de Regina y la medio abrazó para darle un poco de calor.

\- Gracias…

\- Esta muy guapa, majestad, ¿eres una princesa zombie?

\- Mas o menos, no sabía de que disfrazarme y Belle me ha traído esto

\- Te queda muy bien, me ha encantado que vinieras Regina

\- A ti también te queda muy bien ese disfraz de pirata, los chicos no dejan de mirarte

\- A mí los chicos no me interesan

\- ¿Tienes algo con Ruby? – Se atrevió a preguntar Regina.

\- ¿Con Ruby? – Contestó Emma con una carcajada – Sólo es mi mejor amiga, no tengo nada íntimo con ella, si eso a lo que te refieres, ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- Bueno… Yo pensé… vivís las dos solas y me pediste que viniera con nosotras…

\- Le pedí sus entradas gratuitas para que pudierais venir, así que cuando me dijiste que te sobraba una pensé en ella, solo eso… y bueno sí vivimos juntas porque somos buenas amigas pero eso es todo

\- Perdóname si me he metido donde no me llaman

\- Tu puedes meterte dónde quieras – Le dijo Emma mientras le tocaba con el dedo índice la nariz.

Regina volvió a sentir un escalofrío.

\- Anda vamos para adentro antes de que te enfermes, hace mucho frio aquí – Dijo Emma tendiendo la mano a Regina y volviendo a dentro.

La música electrónica inundaba cada rincón del local, Emma llevó a Regina en medio de la pista y la puso delante de ella, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- Aún tengo 5 minutos de descanso, podemos bailar una canción

Y mientras la miraba a los ojos, empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, Regina delante de ella la imitó, no podía dejar de mirar los gestos de la rubia, el contoneo de sus caderas, Regina se dejó llevar y levantó los brazos al ritmo de la música, la muchedumbre pareció desaparecer por un instante, el aura que desprendían sus cuerpos tan cercanos el uno al otro hizo que las personas que bailaban a su alrededor se alejaran un poco, ajenos realmente a lo que sucedía, pero notando como esos dos cuerpos celebraban encontrarse.

Emma puso su mano en la cadera de Regina, y ésta apoyó un brazo en el hombro de la rubia, cada vez más cerca sus narices casi se rozaban y Regina alzó hacia atrás la cabeza, sentía el ritmo de la música dentro de ella, sentía la mano de Emma con firmeza en su cadera, pero dejándola bailar a su ritmo, quiso quedarse así, vivir en ese instante durante mucho tiempo, pero la canción cambió y Emma ya no bailaba, la miraba sonriente, una mirada infinita, se acercó y le dijo:

\- Tengo que volver al trabajo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\- Tengo que volver al trabajo

Ninguna de las dos tuvo la sensación de romper el momento, Emma volvió a buscar la mano de Regina y la guió entre la multitud. Volvieron a la zona VIP y se acercaron a la barra. Emma le guiñó un ojo y volvió al trabajo mientras Regina se acercaba a la mesa donde Belle y Ruby seguían charlando, y Katherine, que volvía a estar sola, bailaba bebiendo de una copa y mirando a la muchedumbre de la sala.

Así llegaron las 3 de la madrugada, las chicas habían disfrutado bailando y bromeando entre ellas, ya no quedaba mucha gente, la discoteca comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas, Belle se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, Emma salió de la barra y las acompañó a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿No vienes con nosotras? – Preguntó Regina, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la salida cogidas de la mano.

\- Cerramos al público pero mi jornada aún no ha acabado, tenemos que recoger y poner todo en orden, me espera una hora más de trabajo.

\- En ese caso, muchas gracias por las entradas Emma, y encantada de conocerte – se despidió Belle, seguida de Katherine, y Ruby que abrazó a Emma. Cuando le tocó el turno a Regina, las otras tres chicas se apartaron un poco disimuladamente, testigos como habían sido de su encuentro en la pista de baile, miraban de reojo, curiosas su despedida.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien

\- Esa era la intención – Contestó Emma, contenta por ser la culpable.

\- La próxima vez espero que no trabajes y puedas estar con nosotras…

\- Me alegra que quieras que haya una próxima vez… Adiós Regina, ten cuidado al volver

\- Tú también…

Emma besó a Regina en la mejilla, y volvió dentro, Regina se acercó a las chicas y juntas fueron a buscar el coche de Belle.

Aquellas semanas era las últimas antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, Emma salía a correr cómo bien le había dicho a Regina martes y jueves, y siempre a la misma hora se cruzaban, a veces hablaban, otras la rubia chocaba la mano de la morena, o simplemente se saludaban si Regina iba acompañada, los exámenes estaban presentes y las chicas así como todo el campus se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando.

Ese jueves anunciaba el final de los exámenes y el comienzo de las vacaciones, Emma animada como estaba por acabar con el estrés salió al encuentro de Regina con la idea de invitarla a cenar antes de irse a casa a pasar las fiestas.

Cuando empezaba a llegar a la zona de la residencia de Regina empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, ese día la invitaría oficialmente a una cena, estaba deseando verla.

Por su parte Regina que también estaba contenta por el final de exámenes, se preparó para salir, como hacía ya unos días, al encuentro de Emma, se peinó y pintó ligeramente más de lo habitual, esperaba poder pararse a hablar un rato con la rubia, cuando un mensaje de Robin, la puso de mal humor.

Hola Regina, estoy en la puerta de tu residencia, por favor, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, ¿podrías bajar?

De acuerdo… Ahora bajo

La morena cogió su bolso y bajó a la calle, Robin estaba justo en el portal.

\- Hola Robin

\- Hola Regina… estas guapísima

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Dijo Regina incomoda y molesta.

\- He venido a invitarte a una copa… me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un rato

\- He quedado, dime lo que has venido a decirme, estoy ocupada – Regina mostraba su mejor cara de indiferencia, gesto que hizo a Robin ponerse nervioso, viendo como Regina no iba a cooperar en la conversación.

\- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces lo arrepentido que estoy… sé que estas dolida y lo entiendo… pero me gustaría que volvieras a darme otra oportunidad, que al menos pudiéramos empezar a ser amigos otra vez…

\- Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos Robin

\- ¡Oh vamos Regina! ¿Ni siquiera vas a transigir un poco? – Dijo Robin levantando la voz, justo cuando unos estudiantes pasaban por allí y se giraban para ver lo que sucedía.

Regina que no le gustaban las escenas, salió del portal y caminó hacia un lateral del edificio.

\- ¿Puedes controlarte Robin? no quiero que montes ninguna escena

\- No estoy montando nada, perdona… es que no puedo con tu cara de indiferencia

\- ¿Y qué cara quieres que te ponga?

\- Me fuiste infiel las veces que quisiste

Emma llegó al edificio de Regina y buscó entre los estudiantes que pasaban por allí pero para su sorpresa, no la encontró. La rubia se sintió decepcionada, entendía que no era una obligación para Regina estar allí cada vez que Emma pasaba, pero ese juego que había surgido entre las dos le divertía muchísimo, se habían enviado algún que otro mensaje durante la semana y sabía que ya no tenía exámenes, así que cabizbaja decidió dar la vuelta y volver a pasar, y fue en ese momento cuando en la esquina del edificio a un lado contra la pared estaba Regina, en un principio creyó que estaba besándose con un chico, paró en seco el ritmo y se quedó mirando la escena, no se estaban besando, el chico estaba muy cerca de Regina, y vio como la retenía por la muñeca, mientras Regina visiblemente enfadaba intentaba retirar la mano.

\- Suéltame Robin, me estás haciendo daño en la muñeca

\- Sólo quiero que me escuches, eres una…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, algo o más bien alguien le golpeó en el hombro, tuvo que dar un paso atrás y se giró buscando lo que había pasado.

\- Pero que…

\- ¡Suéltala! – le gritó Emma, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la nariz, justo como años atrás le había enseñado su hermano mayor.

Se escuchó un ¡crack! Y Robin comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, soltó a Regina para llevarse las manos a su nariz, mientras se caía de espaldas al césped.

Emma vio como Regina gritaba y durante un segundo asimilaba lo que había pasado, se arrodilló horrorizada al lado de Robin para ver de dónde salía tanta sangre.

\- Yo lo siento… yo… te estaba agarrando, parecía que te hacía daño… y…. - Balbuceó Emma.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Regina al chico, y fue en ese momento cuando Emma aterrada por lo que había hecho salió corriendo hacia casa, sin ver como Regina se giraba a buscarla y un susurro con el nombre de Emma se escapaba de sus labios.

Había pegado a un chico, bueno, le había roto la nariz a un chico otra vez… Llegó a casa con el corazón cabalgando en su pecho, se cruzó en la puerta con Ruby que salía en ese momento, y al ver a la rubia tan alterada y con restos de sangre en la mano y en su camiseta se asustó:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- He pegado a un tío…

\- ¿Te has pegado?

\- He pasado por casa de Regina, al llegar, he visto que un chico la estaba cogiendo por la muñeca, ella parecía asustada, le he gritado que la soltara y no he podido contenerme, así que le he roto la nariz.

\- Ay Dios… Tienes que curarte la mano, ¿Dónde está Regina?- Preguntó Ruby mientras caminaban a la cocina y Emma pasaba la mano debajo del grifo para limpiar la sangre.

\- Yo estoy bien, esta sangre es de él, no me he hecho nada, me enseñaron a golpear cuando iba al instituto, Regina ha ido a socorrerle a él… La he cagado Ruby… lo he estropeado todo, no va a querer verme nunca más…

Ruby quiso consolar a su amiga pero el timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente, se miraron preocupadas.

\- Ya voy yo- Dijo Ruby saliendo de la cocina, abrió la puerta y allí estaba Regina sofocada, probablemente por salir corriendo detrás de Emma.

\- ¿Esta Emma?

\- Bueno….

\- Estoy aquí – salió Emma de la cocina al escuchar la voz de Regina.

Emma se acercó a la puerta y sin esperarlo, Regina se abalanzó hacia ella, y la besó, sus labios se apretaron contra los de Emma de manera torpe pero con fuerza, sin calcular la distancia que las separaba, duró unos instantes hasta que al aflojar el beso, fue Emma la que cogió a Regina por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, para que no se alejara, la rubia abrió levemente los labios e inclinó la cabeza, quería besar a Regina desde antes incluso de conocerla.

Ruby, que había asistido en primera línea al beso cerró la puerta de la casa y se fue al comedor contiguo a la entrada, dejándolas a ellas ser testigos de su primer beso.

Emma fue quien paró el beso, sin querer alejarse mantuvo a la morena en sus brazos y apoyó su frente en la de Regina, mientras un suspiro salió de su interior, dejando salir los nervios pasados hacía apenas un momento, así se quedaron durante un rato, intercambiando besos, apoyadas una en los brazos de la otra.

\- ¿Y esto? – Dijo Emma, separándose por fin de Regina.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo

\- ¿El qué?

\- No vuelvas a pegar a nadie delante de mi

\- Lo siento… yo… tienes razón, ha sido de locos, perdóname

\- No me gustan las peleas…

\- Para no gustarte… me has besado – Sonrió Emma

\- Porque quería darte las gracias, por defenderme – Contestó Regina avergonzada.

\- La primera vez que te ayudé, no me diste así las gracias...

Regina que golpeó a Emma en el hombro ante el comentario también sonrió.

\- La primera vez no te conocía

Regina se separó un poco recordando el golpe que Emma había propinado a Robin, le cogió la mano con cuidado y vio los restos de sangre.

\- ¡Oh dios mío Emma! ¿Estás bien? Tengo que curarte esa mano… ¿Donde tenéis el botiquín?

\- En el lavabo de arriba

\- ¿Te duele? – Preguntó la morena mientras subían las escaleras y cogía con mucho cuidado la mano de Emma.

\- Un poco… espero no haberme roto nada.

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco escuchando el comentario de la rubia desde el comedor, aquella chica era única. Una vez en el baño Regina limpió la sangre de la mano de Emma y comprobó que la rubia, que le había echado un poco de cuento para disfrutar de los cuidados de Regina, tenía la mano perfectamente.

\- Era Robin, ¿verdad?, ¿Está bien?

\- Si, se ha levantado y aunque le dolía más el orgullo que la nariz, se ha ido a la enfermería, quería hablar sobre nuestra relación

\- ¿Vuestra relación? – Preguntó temerosa Emma.

\- Sí, bueno nuestra relación pasada, ha venido a pedirme perdón, y a sugerirme que lo volviéramos a intentar, pero cuando le he dicho que no quería hablar con él, se ha puesto pesado, nunca le ha gustado que no le dejaran hablar

\- Yo… no sé que me ha pasado, te he visto arrinconada contra la pared… y él prácticamente encima de ti... me he asustado… quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento Regina, no quiero darte miedo…

\- No me das miedo Emma, aunque si me has sorprendido, no sabía que supieras pelear

\- Tengo dos hermanos, he aprendido bien a defenderme, mi hermano mayor David me enseñó cuando comencé el instituto

\- De eso no tengo dudas, le has roto la nariz con un solo golpe – Las dos se miraron y rieron ante la imagen de Robin sangrando.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

\- Sería un placer

\- Genial, pues deja que me duche y en 10 minutos bajo, puedes husmear todo lo que quieras

\- De acuerdo – Regina rió ante el comentario, salió del baño y bajó al comedor, dónde aun seguir Ruby viendo la televisión.

Como bien había dicho la rubia en diez minutos bajó con el cabello húmedo y ropa cómoda, dejó a las dos chicas que siguieran charlando y se encaminó a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, cuando Emma empezó a preparar la mesa, Ruby se inventó una excusa y se fue a cenar con unos amigos, así que Emma y Regina disfrutaron de una cena a solas, queriendo olvidar el incidente de la tarde hablaron de cómo les habían ido los exámenes y lo contentas que estaban de poder disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a Boston? – Preguntó Emma ya en los postres

\- Este año me quedaré aquí

\- No vas a pasar Acción de Gracias con tus padres?

\- Mi madre se va con el padre de Zelena a pasar las fiestas a Hawai, y mi padre está en Europa por negocios… Así que estas vacaciones las pasaré descansando – explicó Regina sin dar mayor importancia.

\- ¿Y tú hermana?

\- Mi hermana llega pasado mañana y pasaremos aquí juntas Acción de gracias

\- Me estás diciendo que tu madre se va a pasar las vacaciones fuera ¿sin vosotras? – Emma cada vez se sorprendía mas con esa mujer a la que Regina llamaba madre, para Emma que había crecido en el seno de una familia muy unida y con muchas tradiciones le sorprendía la vida de Regina.

\- Si bueno, no es el primer año, ya estamos acostumbradas, mi familia se mueve por negocios – Dijo Regina un poco incomoda, no entendía la reacción de la rubia, ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola. – ¿Tu cuando vas a casa? – Preguntó la morena para intentar cambiar de tema.

\- Mañana prepararé las maletas, he alquilado un coche, supongo que me marcharé por la noche

\- ¿Y cómo se celebra en Storybrooke Acción de Gracias?

\- Bueno, supongo que como en cualquier otro pueblo, pasaremos el día haciendo galletas y cocinando, mi madre preparará muchísima comida y al día siguiente nos pondremos todos enfermos por culpa de una indigestión, mi hermano mayor vendrá con su hijo y seguramente mi hermano pequeño acabará incendiando algo – Explicó Emma riendo y recordando las cenas en su casa.

A Regina se le encogió un poco el corazón ante aquello, ella nunca había tenido algo así, las veces que habían celebrado alguna fiesta, su madre nunca había cocinado, siempre habían contratado catering y habían invitado a gente de la alta sociedad de Boston, siempre tendían a ser veladas frías con conversaciones banales.

\- Vaya… ¿tienes sobrinos?

\- Si un sobrino pequeño de 6 años, el idiota de mi hermano mayor, David, dejó embarazada a su novia del instituto… No me malinterpretes, es una buena chica y la cosas les van bien… pero cambió una prometedora carrera deportiva por pañales y un empleo en la mina del pueblo

\- Al menos se hizo responsable

\- Tuvo que hacerlo, pasó de ser el típico adolescente idiota a ser un adolescente idiota con un hijo y muchas responsabilidades, estudia a distancia para ser sheriff, en realidad es un buen chico. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! – Gritó Emma.

\- ¿Una idea?

\- ¡Tu hermana y tú podríais venir a pasar Acción de Gracias con mi familia!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con tu familia? No, no – Dijo Regina con cara de pánico.

\- ¿Porque no? No podré irme tranquila sabiendo que lo pasareis aquí las dos solas, el campus se quedará vacío y estas fiestas son para celebrar y estar rodeados de amigos

\- Emma apenas nos conocemos… No tienes que hacer esto, además tus padres querrán estar con su familia

\- Oh vamos Regina… mi madre estará encantada, ya lo verás

\- Que no Emma…

\- Por favor… Hazlo por mí…

\- ¿Por ti?

\- Mira tengo que conducir yo sola durante muchos quilómetros, así si venís vosotras me haréis compañía, y mi madre estará muy agradecida contigo porque así su querida y única hija no viajará sola por estas aterradoras carreteras… - Dijo Emma poniendo su mejor cara de pena para convencer a la morena.

\- Tienes mucho morro Emma Swan… ¿Y qué dirá tu padre?

\- Bueno mi padre murió hace unos años, pero estoy segura que no tendría problema en que vinierais conmigo

\- Emma lo siento mucho… Nunca lo mencionaste… - Regina se sintió fatal ante el comentario y Emma aprovechó para insistir.

\- Te perdono si vienes conmigo

Después de unos minutos de espera Regina acabó cediendo.

\- Está bien… pero antes llama a tu madre y pídele permiso, si dice que no, lo entenderé

\- Trato hecho – Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y cogía el móvil para llamar a su madre, ante la sorpresa de Regina

\- ¿Vas a llamar ahora?

\- Claro - Emma llamó a su madre, que sin dudar aceptó que Regina y su hermana fueran a pasar las vacaciones con ellos - ¿Ves que fácil? Esperaremos a tu hermana y el sábado por la mañana partiremos hacia Storybrooke – Sentenció la rubia, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero de todo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! Aunque son poquitos me dan mucha energía para continuar con la historia, nunca pensé que algo escrito por mi podría interesar a más de dos personas...**

 **Pedir perdón por estas dos semanas sin subir capitulo, entre el trabajo y todo no he tenido tiempo, pero ahora ya vuelvo a subir cada domingo :D**

 **Sin más espero que os guste el capitulo**

El viernes pasó rápido, Emma preparó la maleta y pasó la mañana con Ruby antes de marcharse ella también, estaba realmente nerviosa, quería conocer mejor a Regina y sin duda ese viaje, aunque fuera a su casa, era una buena oportunidad.

Pero si Emma estaba nerviosa Regina estaba atacada, el viernes por la mañana llamó a su hermana para explicarle el cambio de planes, para la niña era algo totalmente nuevo, no dejó de mostrar entusiasmo ante la expectativa de pasar las vacaciones rodeada de gente. Por la noche las chicas intercambiaron algunos mensajes.

¿A qué hora llega tu hermana?

A las 9 está aquí

De acuerdo, si quieres a las 8:30 voy a buscarte y vamos directamente a la estación

Como tú quieras

Estoy deseando que llegue mañana, pasaremos unos buenos días de descanso

Yo sigo pensando si es una buena idea… me sabe muy mal ir a tu casa, y encima con mi hermana… no quiero que seamos una molestia

¿Otra vez con eso? Venga… ¡lo pasaremos bien! Que tengas dulces sueños Regina

Buenas noches Emma, hasta mañana

El sábado temprano Regina ya estaba en la puerta de su residencia, a su lado una pequeña maleta de viaje, se había vestido con ropa cómoda, sabía que pasarían toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el coche, esperaba a la rubia que ya llegaba tarde. Cuando empezaba a molestarse Emma apareció dentro de un escarabajo amarillo bastante antiguo.

\- ¿Y ese coche? – Dijo Regina acercándose al automóvil.

\- Lo he alquilado, ¿no es una preciosidad?

\- ¿Nos llevará?

\- Puede… Si mantenemos el suspense será más divertido- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa, mientras metía la maleta de Regina en el maletero.

\- Aún puedo no ir – Volvió a sacar el tema Regina.

\- Aún puedes superarlo y venir

\- Me da mucha vergüenza Emma, es tu familia…

\- No lo veas así, vas a conocer un pintoresco pueblo de Maine conmigo, comerás y te hospedarás gratis, y estarás conmigo

\- Eso ya lo has dicho – Dijo la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno quería remarcarlo – Y sin más Emma arrancó el coche y fueron hacia la estación, donde esperaron a que llegara el tren de las 9 con la pequeña Zelena.

La niña estaba encantada con ese cambio de planes, cuando vio a su hermana corrió a su encuentro y le dio un fuerte abrazo, después se giro a Emma y le tendió la mano.

\- Estoy contenta de volver a verte otra vez Emma, quería agradecerte que nos invitaras a Regina y a mí a tu casa

\- Vaya… yo también estoy muy contenta de verte Zelena, seguro que nos divertiremos mucho – Dijo Emma divertida ante la actitud tan formal de la niña, Regina por su parte estaba satisfecha, su hermana tenía muy buenos modales, estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

Emprendieron el viaje sin demora, Emma que había pensado en la niña puso un CD de música que había grabado el día anterior con música de las boybands del momento, en cuanto empezó a sonar la primera canción la niña entusiasmada comenzó a cantar seguida de Regina que la acompañó en toda la letra.

Para Emma fue una sorpresa ver a la morena tan relajada, cantando y disfrutando del viaje, echaba rápidos vistazos hacia Regina, mientras la morena saltaba en el asiento siguiendo los movimientos y el ritmo de la canción.

A la hora de la comida pararon en una zona de picnic cerca de la carretera, después de comer Regina se ofreció a llevar un rato el coche para que Emma descansara y siguieron el camino con las indicaciones de la rubia, que más tranquila sin tener que estar atenta a la carretera no paró de hablar con Zelena sobre series y dibujos animados de moda.

A media tarde llegaron pasaron el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Storybrook, pararon un momento para cambiar otra vez y después de cruzar lo que Emma les explicó era la calle central del pequeño pueblo, llegaron a una zona residencial con pequeñas casitas. Aparcaron en la entrada de una casa de dos pisos, con gran jardín, desde dónde podía verse el muelle.

Emma bajó del coche y fue a buscar las maletas después de tocar el claxon del escarabajo insistentemente, una pequeña mujer morena, con el pelo negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel salió de la casa.

\- ¡Emma cariño! ¡Ya estáis aquí!

\- Hola Mamá – Dijo Emma abrazando fuerte a la mujer – Te presento a Regina, y su hermana pequeña, Zelena

\- Encantada de conocerla – Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano de la mujer, pero la pequeña morena la cogió y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Emma no deja de hablar de ti, estaba deseando conocerte…

\- De mi… - Levantó una ceja Regina mirando a Emma.

\- Y ella debe ser Zelena, hola cariño – Saludó Mary Margaret mientras estrechaba también entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

\- Encantada señora – Contestó la niña educadamente.

\- Oh Corazón, llámame Mary, vamos dentro tenéis que estar cansadas del viaje

Las cuatro cruzaron la pequeña valla metálica del jardín y entraron en casa, dejaron las maletas en la entrada y Mary Margaret les enseñó la casa, cruzaron el pasillo llegaron a la cocina, pasaron por el comedor y la sala de estar, subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, y les enseñó su cuarto.

\- Este es el cuarto de Emma, he preparado una cama supletoria para que tu hermana y tu estéis cómodas, Emma dormirá con su hermano en la habitación de al lado.

\- Hablando de mí hermano… ¿dónde está el pequeño Neal?

\- ¿Dónde está? Encerrado en su cuarto, jugando con el dichoso ordenador, seguro que con los cascos ni se ha enterado que ya habéis llegado

Sin más Emma se precipitó a la puerta que quedaba al lado de la suya.

\- ¡Enano! ¿No vas a saludar a tu hermana? – Entró gritando.

\- ¡Emma! – Un muchacho moreno de unos quince años, idéntico a su madre abrazó fuertemente a Emma.

\- Ven chico, quiero presentarte a alguien, ellas son Regina y su hermana pequeña, Zelena – El muchacho se acercó y saludo a las dos chicas que le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Bueno, ahora dejemos a las chicas que se preparen y luego les daremos un paseo por el pueblo, ¿qué os parece? – Ordenó Mary a sus hijos, mientras les alentaba a bajar las escaleras y dejaba a las dos hermanas en la que sería por ese fin de semana su habitación.

Regina dejó su maleta a un lado, mientras la abría y sacaba algo de ropa para que no se arrugara, su hermana hizo lo mismo que ella.

\- Es muy simpática la madre de Emma – Empezó a hablar la niña.

\- Si, ha sido muy amable

\- Parece una madre como las de la tele…

\- ¿Una madre de la televisión? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nos ha dado un abrazo sin conocernos, ha preparado la habitación para nosotras… no sé explicarlo, nuestra madre no es así – Dijo la niña un poco dubitativa, un poco culpable por tener esos sentimientos hacia su madre.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pequeña – Dijo Regina acercándose a su hermana y dándole un abrazo.

Tocaron sutilmente la puerta y Emma entró en la habitación.

\- Hola chicas, espero que estéis cómodas aquí, mi madre quiere enseñaros un poco el pueblo pero si estáis muy cansadas podemos dejarlo para mañana.

\- No, no, tranquila, así estiramos las piernas y nos despejamos, hemos pasado muchas horas en el coche.

\- ¿Podemos ir al puerto? – Preguntó Zelena.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Estáis listas?

\- Si, vamos – Sonrió Regina.

Las tres bajaron a la entrada donde Mary y Neal ya estaban preparados con sus abrigos para salir.

\- Mamá, ¿qué te parece si vamos primero al puerto?

\- Claro que si cariño

Los cinco salieron de casa, pasearon por un parque cercano mientras Mary señalaba los tipos de plantas y flores que había por la zona, y les daba una pequeña clase a Zelena, que la escuchaba atentamente y Neal que apenas prestaba atención, a pesar de ser Noviembre no había nevado, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y empezaba a hacer bastante frio.

Llegaron al Puerto, que para su sorpresa, estaba en plena ebullición, los barcos que habían zarpado por la mañana llegaban a esa hora y los marineros descargaban grandes cajas de pescado y marisco de la zona.

\- ¿Sabes que he sido capitana pirata de un navío? – Quiso alardear Emma.

\- ¿Capitana? – Preguntó Regina siguiendo el coqueteo.

\- Un verano se fue con nuestro tío a pescar langostas, pero a los dos días volvieron para dejarla en tierra, era demasiado torpe para navegar y se calló dos veces al mar – Dijo Neal riendo, haciendo que las chicas rieran también y cortando el coqueteo de su hermana con Regina.

\- Muy gracioso enano… - Dijo Emma avergonzada dando una colleja a su hermano.

\- Ya está bien niños… Nada de peleas – Cortó rápido Mary poniéndose en medio de sus hijos.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo un chico moreno, alto y con aire desaliñado que bajaba en ese momento de un pequeño barco de pesca que había atracado cerca.

\- ¡Killian! - El chico cogió a Emma y la elevó y estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Cuando tiempo… hacía años que no nos veíamos, ¿has acabado ya la carrera? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras saludaba a Mary y a Neal.

\- No, aunque éste es mi último año, por lo menos hace dos años, desde que te fuiste a recorrer la costa, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Volví hace unos meses, tenemos que vernos, ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

\- Sólo este fin de semana, pero sin duda tenemos que ponernos al día, ¿tienes el mismo número?

\- Si

\- De acuerdo, pues te llamo, ¿vale?

\- Claro, te estaré esperando – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, después hizo un gesto con la mano a los demás y volvió al barco.

Emma sin darle más importancia al encuentro siguió caminando, bajo la mirada de Regina que no sabía cómo tomarse ese gesto tan cariñoso del chico, la rubia se acercó a ella y siguió contándole los dos días que había pasado en el barco de su tío, Mary iba al lado de las chicas escuchando como su hija contaba la historia que tanta gracia le hacía. Unos pasos por detrás Neal y Zelena hablaban en voz baja.

\- ¿Tu hermana y la mía son novias? – preguntó Neal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Zelena.

\- A mi hermana le gustan las chicas, ¿a la tuya no?

\- Creo que no, hasta hace poco tenía novio

\- Quizás lo ha dejado por mi hermana

\- No, lo dejó porque era un mentiroso

\- Ah…

\- ¿Porque crees que son novias?

\- Bueno… a mi hermana le gustan las chicas, pero nunca había traído ninguna a casa, mi hermano David trajo a una chica a casa y luego se casó con ella y tuvieron un hijo, creía que esta vez sería igual – dijo Neal encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Vamos chicos no os retraséis! Comienza a hacer frio, volvemos a casa – Dijo Mary acercándose a los chicos y dejando la conversación a medias.

Llegaron a casa de la familia Swan, Neal subió a su cuarto seguido de Zelena, el chico le propuso jugar a un juego de ordenador mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora de la cena. Mary se puso su delantal y empezó con la cena, Regina se ofreció a ayudarla cortando la verdura y Emma preparó la mesa redonda de la cocina y se sentó en el mármol, cogiendo algunos trozos de comida que estaba preparando su madre. Cuando estaban acabando llegó George el abuelo de Emma, un hombre mayor, corpulento con semblante serio pero muy afable.

\- Regina te presento a mi abuelo George, él es el padre de mi padre – Los presentó Emma.

\- Encantada – saludó Regina.

\- Un placer Regina, ¿cómo esta mi nieta favorita? Dale un beso a tu abuelo – Emma se abrazó a su abuelo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Voy a cambiarme que huelo a granja, ahora vuelvo Mary

El hombre subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras Emma ponía al día a Regina.

\- Mi abuelo vive con nosotros desde que mi abuela murió, el se encarga de ayudar a mi madre con la granja, se va por la mañana temprano todos los días, así mi madre puede hacer unas horas en la escuela como profesora.

\- ¿Tenéis una granja?

\- Si… es la granja de la familia, mi padre era hijo único y aunque mi madre también se encarga de ella, la hemos heredado mis hermanos y yo, mi abuelo nos ayuda hasta que yo vuelva de la universidad.

\- ¿Por eso estudias Dirección de Empresa?

\- Si

\- Ya está la comida, Emma cariño puedes avisar a Neal y Zelena, quiero que cenemos temprano

\- ¡NEEEEAAAAL, LA CENAAAA! – Grito Emma.

\- Chhhhst! ¡Pero qué modales son esos! – Le regañó su madre - sube ahora mismo y compórtate, tenemos visita…

\- Vale, vale… - Dijo Emma cabizbaja mientras salía de la cocina dirección al piso de arriba.

\- ¿Has visto los dibujos de la habitación de Emma? – Preguntó Mary a Regina.

\- Si, los paisajes y retratos que hay pegados en la pared

\- Son de Emma

\- Son realmente bellos

\- Emma siempre ha tenido una sensibilidad especial para el arte… lo heredó de mi familia, mi madre Eva también pintaba

\- Nunca ha mencionado nada

\- Cuando su padre murió, un año antes de terminar el instituto, Emma dejó de lado esa faceta y se metió de lleno en sus estudios, cuando llegó la hora de decidir carrera universitaria se decantó por empresariales, aunque yo sé que no era lo que realmente quería, lo hizo en cierta manera por ayudarme –Mary se puso triste y Regina asombrada por la sinceridad de la mujer que apenas hacía unas horas que conocía, no sabía muy bien que decir, por suerte Emma entró como un vendaval seguida de los chicos y su abuelo.

\- Tengo hambre mamá

\- Pues vamos a comer – dijo Mary cambiando el semblante, le dio un apretón en el hombro a Regina, y dedicando una sonrisa a toda la mesa, comenzó a servir la comida.

La cena permitió conocer un poco más a Regina, que no paró de hablar sobre literatura con Mary, y responder a las preguntas del abuelo George y de Emma, después de una buena cena, la familia se reunió en torno a la televisión hasta que poco a poco se fueron a la cama, todos menos Regina y Emma que se quedaron un rato más en el sofá, hasta el final de la película que habían estado viendo.

\- ¿No tienes sueño? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Oh Emma lo siento… ¿querías irte a dormir? No me he dado cuenta de la hora, la película era muy interesante

\- Sólo te he preguntado si tenías sueño, a veces eres un poco intensa Regina – Dijo Emma divertida.

\- Bueno… estoy un poco cansada

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me apetece volver a besarte

\- Ah… y ¿vas a pedirme permiso para hacerlo? – Le contestó Regina mientras iba acercándose poco a poco a la rubia.

\- No lo creo… ¿Debería?– Dijo Emma justo antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre sus bocas e inclinarse sobre Regina en el sofá.

Mientras se besaban Emma acarició los cabellos de Regina y poco a poco fue inclinándola hasta dejarla tumbada en el sofá , la rubia encima de Regina apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de la morena, a pesar de estar vestidas notaban sus cuerpo pegados, Regina movió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Emma y acarició toda su espalda, sus caderas levemente empezaron a moverse muy despacio, su respiración se mezclaba y sus lenguas luchaban por mantenerse en contacto, hasta que jadeante Emma retrocedió lo justo para poder mirar a la morena.

\- Emma… estamos en tu casa… tu familia está arriba

\- Mi familia está dormida

\- Eso no lo sabemos

La rubia volvió a inclinarse para volver a besarla pero Regina giró el rostro para dejar que Emma le diera un beso en la mejilla, Emma comprendió, si seguían en esa posición las cosas podrían irse de las manos.

Se levantó y dejó que la morena se incorporara, un suspiro delatador salió de los labios de Regina.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir antes de que me arrepienta – Dijo Emma ofreciendo su mano a Regina para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá.

Subieron dadas de la mano por las escaleras y Emma como una adolescente en su primera cita la acompañó a la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Regina.

\- Buenas noches Regina

\- Buenas noches

Emma se giró para marcharse pero Regina la cogió del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, la acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso que dejó a la rubia sin aliento, cuando las manos de Emma rodearon la espalda de la morena, ésta que no la había soltado de la camiseta la separó, y la dejó allí plantada con la boca entreabierta y un calor que salió de su vientre y subió hasta su cabeza.

Regina cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó dos segundos en ella, suspiró y sonrió, antes de meterse en la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermana, que ya dormía hacía unas horas. Al otro lado de la puerta Emma sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano y sin preocuparse por el ruido se acostó con una sensación de triunfo y felicidad que la dejó dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminaban el rostro de Regina que se encontraba en una dulce duermevela, Emma se acercó despacio y sopló en su rostro, la nariz de Regina se arrugó levemente, Emma creyó morir en ese instante ante ese gesto, suavemente acarició la mejilla de la morena, y la despertó como lo hizo la primera vez que la vio entre las cajas del bar:

\- Ey pequeña… vamos…

Regina abrió un poco los ojos y lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Emma muy cerca de ella.

\- Hola… - Dijo incorporándose.

\- Buenas días bella durmiente – dijo Emma mientras le dejaba un beso en los labios.

\- ¿He dormido mucho?

\- Tranquila, aún es temprano, mi abuelo se ha llevado a tu hermana y a Neal a la granja, y yo he pensado que podríamos ir a desayunar fuera

\- Deja que me vista y nos vamos – Dijo la morena retirando las sabanas y saliendo de la cama, mientras Emma se quedaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Voy a vestirme – dijo Regina.

\- Adelante, yo no molesto – Respondió Emma de brazos cruzados.

\- Emma….

\- Que no se diga que no lo he intentado, te espero abajo – Dijo Emma antes de salir corriendo, evitando así que Regina la alcanzara a golpear con un cojín.

La morena se puso unos vaqueros, unas botas altas y una camisa junto con un chaleco de piel, preparó una pequeña maleta marrón de piel y bajó al encuentro de Emma.

\- Buenas días cariño, ¿qué tal has dormido hoy? – Le dijo Mary saliendo de la cocina.

\- He dormido muy bien, muchas gracias Mary

\- De nada cariño, ¿quieres café? Acabo de preparar un poco

\- ¡Oh no Mamá! Vamos a dar una paseo, luego venimos a ayudarte para la cena de esta noche

\- Está bien chicas, pasadlo bien entonces, no vengáis tarde cariño – dio un beso a cada una antes de marcharse.

\- Tu madre dice "Cariño" demasiadas veces – dijo Regina justo al salir por la puerta.

\- Creo que es su palabra favorita, o eso, o es que no recuerda nuestros nombres – rió Emma.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa, sube al coche

Emma condujo hasta el centro del pueblo, paró en un cruce cerca de la calle central y la llevó hasta lo que le dijo era la biblioteca, un edificio de madera con un torreón, pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal, se encaminó a un lateral y abrió una pequeña puerta, entraron directas a una estancia llena de estanterías y libros, parecía que no había nadie.

\- Hoy la biblioteca está cerrada, no te preocupes que no hay nadie.

\- Y si está cerrada… ¿no se supone que no podemos entrar?

\- Ven, te voy a llevar a mi escondite secreto.

Cruzaron los pasillos llenos de libros, hasta otra puerta cerrada con llave que Emma se encargó de abrir, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la torre de reloj que había visto desde el coche. Emma golpeó levemente el cristal del reloj y éste se abrió levemente, dejando ver desde allí toda la calle principal, el bosque a un lado y el puerto al fondo.

\- Este es el paisaje que hay pintado en la pintura de tu cuadro

\- ¡Chica lista! – Le dijo Emma mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño mantel de cuadros, un termo y unos sándwiches – He traído café, bocadillos, zumo y un poco de bizcocho de mi madre.

\- Gracias – respondió Regina sentándose y cogiendo el sándwich que le ofrecía Emma.

Desayunaron mirando por la pequeña ventana improvisada.

\- Cuando necesitaba pensar, o la vida en casa se volvía complicada con la enfermedad de mi padre, venía aquí y el tiempo parecía detenerse

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Le diagnosticaron cáncer al poco de nacer Neal, le dieron un año de vida, fue un golpe muy duro para todos, pero era un hombre muy fuerte, fueron pasando los meses y los años, y creíamos que todo iría mejor, que lo acabaría superando, pero un año antes de que yo acabara el instituto, cuando tenía 17 años, enfermó de golpe y poco a poco su luz se fue apagando – Emma hablaba con mucha angustia de aquellos días, Regina se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba eso a la rubia.

\- Al menos pudo veros crecer, y Neal pudo conocer a su padre

\- Si… tienes razón, tuvimos suerte de disfrutar muchos momentos con él – Emma miró hacia la ventana, parecía vagar muy lejos de allí, Regina se acercó a ella, le acarició la mejilla y le besó el hombro, haciendo que Emma dejara atrás esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? – preguntó Regina intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que nos encontramos ayer en el puerto?

\- Si… - dijo Regina dudando si la historia le acabaría gustando.

\- Tendríamos unos doce años, fuimos al puerto y estuvimos jugando con unos amarres que había, tiramos fuerte de las cuerdas y acabamos soltando el barco de un marinero, cuando el hombro se dio cuenta, en vez de ir a buscar el barco vino directo hacia nosotros, corrimos como nunca hasta llegar a la biblioteca, estaba la puerta abierta y subimos corriendo aquí, por suerte la bibliotecaria no nos vio y echo al hombre porque hacía mucho ruido – contó Emma recordando alegremente la historia.

\- Vaya pieza estabas hecha

\- Bueno he tenido mis momentos

Mientras contaban historias de su infancia las chicas intercambiaron besos entre risas.

\- Tengo que decir, que me preocupaba la historia de cómo encontraste este lugar

\- ¿Porque?

\- Digamos que cuando has empezado a hablar de ese chico…

\- De Killian?

\- Si… Creí que habías venido con él para otra cosa

\- ¿Para qué cosa? ¿Para hacer lo mismo que contigo?

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo?

\- Pues desayunar…

\- ¿Viniste alguna vez a desayunar con él?

\- Una vez me trajo, porque quería desayunar conmigo, pero pronto le dejé claro que no me interesaban sus desayunos – Contestó Emma riendo – Primero me preguntas por Ruby, luego por Killian… Es usted un poco celosa señorita Mills

\- No soy celosa, eres tan cariñosa… no estoy acostumbrada a personas como tú, al principio creí que tenías un tipo de relación con Ruby, y el otro día Killian te abrazó de una manera muy intima, quizás es por eso que me extraña, porque yo no me comporto así

\- Puede ser… no te negaré que me gusta que te fijes en esas cosas, pero ten claro que yo soy así, protejo y cuido a las personas que quiero

\- Siento si te ha molestado, no era algo malo

\- No te preocupes Regina, nos estamos conociendo, ¿no?

\- Si… a veces me pregunto… ¿porque quieres conocerme?

\- ¿Te has visto bien? La pregunta para mí sería, ¿Quién no querría conocerte? – le dijo la rubia lo más sincera que pudo.

Regina no pudo más que besarla otra vez, hasta que el móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

\- Es Killian está en la cafetería de la ciudad con unos amigos, ¿te importaría si pasamos a saludarles?

\- Claro que no, son tus amigos, seguro que estas deseando verles

\- Genial

Volvieron al coche, Emma dejó su maleta, y fueron caminando hacia lo que le contó Emma era la única cafetería del pueblo, que estaba a rebosar de gente, al fondo un grupo de jóvenes de más o menos su edad bebían cerveza y jugaban a los dardos. Todos saludaron a Emma de manera efusiva mientras ella iba presentando a Regina a todos sus amigos de la infancia, algunos habían venido al pueblo en sus vacaciones y otros seguían viviendo allí, entre ellos estaban Killian, un chico algo desgarbado al que llamaban Jefferson, August el más tímido que saludó a Regina de manera más educada que los demás y Lily la única chica del grupo.

\- Vamos Emma coge una cerveza para ti y otra para tu chica y juguemos a los dardos, haremos grupos de dos– Gritó Jefferson.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Pero que sepáis que os vamos a pegar una paliza – les retó Emma antes de ir hacia Regina – ¿Te apetece jugar?

\- ¿Tu chica? No he jugado nunca, no sé si sabré…

\- Por eso no te preocupes que yo te enseño, ¿quieres una cerveza?

\- Vale… - Dijo Regina no muy convencida, aunque sin querer desentonar entre el grupo.

Emma que se dio cuenta de su malestar.

\- No te preocupes, compartimos una, a mí tampoco me apetece mucho – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia fue hacia la barra.

\- No te preocupes morena, si quieres mientras viene Emma puedo darte algunas clases – le dijo Killian demasiado cerca para su gusto.

\- Prefiero esperar a Emma, si no te importa – Contestó Regina tajante, no le gustaban las maneras de ese chico.

\- Venga tío, juega y déjala en paz – Dijo August.

\- Está bien, sólo quería ayudar a la chica

Killian le guiñó un ojo y se colocó frente a la diana para tirar los dardos. Mientras Regina buscaba con la mirada Emma y la veía hablar animadamente con la anciana de la cafetería, Lily se le acercó.

\- Así que eres la nueva chica de Emma – Aquella chica no actuaba con mucha simpatía, fijaba su mirada en Regina, intentando intimidarla, por su parte la morena, acostumbrada a ese tipo de intimidación, sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

\- Soy Regina, y voy a la misma universidad que Emma – Contestó Regina con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Lily el primer amor de Emma


	7. Chapter 7

\- Yo soy Lily el primer amor de Emma – La chica sonería más de lo debido al pronunciar aquella frase, en sus ojos podía transparentarse las imágenes vividas con la rubia.

\- Y por lo que veo no has sido el último – Contestó Regina, enarbolando su mejor sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Lily desapareció de un plumazo al escuchar esa frase, en el momento en que se acercó un poco más de lo debido, Emma llegó interponiéndose entre las dos, intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

\- Ey Lily… ¿qué tal va todo? – Dijo la Rubia pasando su cuerpo por las dos chicas, haciendo que se separaran y le prestaran atención a ella.

Los ojos de las dos chicas se cruzaron una última vez, antes de prestar atención a Emma.

\- Si todo va muy bien… aun estoy esperando que vuelvas a verme a la universidad, sólo estamos a dos horas de camino

\- Lo sé… pero he estado ocupada, quizás pueda el próximo semestre

\- Eso espero – Dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo, antes de ir a buscar los dardos. – ¿hacemos equipos?

\- ¡Yo voy con Regina! – Grito rápido Emma, alzando la mano y colocándola por detrás de los hombros de Regina que a su lado, aun estaba intentado descifrar que quería la tal Lily de Emma.

\- Vale, yo voy con Kilian – Dijo Jefferson golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

\- Y yo con Lily – aclaró August acariciando con cariño el brazo de su amiga.

\- Jugamos al 301, que estoy desentrenada – se excusó Emma.

\- Por mi bien

\- Si por mí también

\- El 301 es el juego más fácil, partimos de esa puntuación, una vez sumados los puntos que hemos conseguido tirando los tres dardos los restamos a la puntuación que tenemos, así hasta llegar a cero – Explicó Emma a Regina que escuchaba atenta, pues nunca había jugado. – Empiezo yo, y así te quedará más claro.

Emma cogió los dardos y mientras explicaba a Regina otra vez las reglas del juego lanzaba los dardos justo al lugar donde ella quería, la morena entendió rápido que así pasaban el rato el grupo de amigos, ya que todos sabían cuando les tocaba tirar a cada uno y qué tipo de estrategia utilizar, todos menos Regina que a su parecer era un juego bastante repetitivo y monótono, no entendía la expectación que había creado entre los lugareños.

Pronto le tocó a la morena que se puso delante de la diana sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miró al centro y lanzó sin más el dardo, que para su sorpresa salió tan desviado que fue directo a la pared.

Preocupada por los ojos que la miraban volvió a lanzar otro dardo, tan rápido que ni siquiera se preocupó por posicionarse correctamente, así que a pesar que el dardo tocó la diana, rebotó y cayó al suelo.

Killian y Lily empezaron a reír, hasta que Emma les lanzó una mirada severa e intentaron hacer creer que les había entrado un ataque de tos.

\- No te preocupes, mira, ponte así, tira más tranquila – Emma se colocó justo detrás de Regina, pegó su cuerpo al de la morena y la hizo girarse levemente mientras le movía la cadera y cogía su mano.

\- Acompáñame en el movimiento, no tires aún – El brazo de Regina se movía adelante y hacia atrás como Emma le marcaba. La morena notaba la respiración de Emma en su oído, la rubia estaba realmente cerca, podía notar su pecho apretarse contra su espalda al respirar, por un momento se olvidó que estaban en esa posición para enseñarle a tirar.

\- Creo que lo he cogido – Dijo Regina azorada por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Venga inténtalo

Regina lanzó y esta vez sí dio en la diana, aunque sólo puntuó en el número 3, Emma gritó como si ya hubieran ganado, cogió a la morena por detrás y la felicitó exageradamente, todos aplaudieron también, todos menos Lily, que al asistir a la clase particular que Emma había dado a Regina, enfadada fue rápidamente a coger los dardos y seguir tirando.

Siguieron jugando e interactuando entre ellos, la rubia se interesaba por la vida de sus amigos, les preguntaba por los estudios y les aconsejaba, jugaban entre bromas y gestos de cariño, para el disgusta de ambas, Emma trataba con cariño tanto a Lily como a Regina, y aunque alguien que observara la escena podía ver como Emma no dejaba de estar muy pendiente de Regina y se preocupada en introducirla en las conversaciones, a la morena le molestaba esa interactuación con Lily.

Aunque Regina iba mejorando cada vez más al finalizar la partida quedaron las últimas, algo que para sorpresa de la morena a Emma no le sentó muy bien y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa para ayudar a su madre con la cena de esa noche, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon, camino al coche Emma quería saber si Regina se había sentido incomoda.

\- ¿Has estado bien con mis amigos?

\- Si, son todos muy simpáticos

\- Puedes ser sincera, a veces son un poco brutos

\- Sí que lo son… pero se nota que os tenéis mucho cariño

\- Hemos crecido juntos, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la guardería

\- Guau! Eso es mucho tiempo

\- Nos conocemos perfectamente, por cierto… quería comentarte algo… Lily es… - La rubia se estaba poniendo nerviosa, se rascaba la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras.

\- Es tu ex novia – Concluyó la morena, viendo que Emma empezaba a pasarlo mal.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó ingenua.

\- Ella solita se ha encargado de decírmelo

\- Vaya… es un poco temperamental, pero es buena chica, espero que no te haya dicho nada raro

\- Tranquila, se ha limitado a dejarme claro que fue tu primer amor – Dijo Regina remarcando las últimas palabras, la mueca de Emma se hizo más grande.

\- Fue mi primera novia, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que éramos mejor amigas y todo acabó hace años

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones

\- Pero yo quiero dártelas, no es nada malo, yo he conocido a Robin y no pasa nada

\- Si con conocer, te refieres a pegarle un puñetazo…

La dos rieron ante el comentario y la tensión dentro del coche se rebajó un poco, la morena quiso zanjar el tema.

\- Digamos que cada una ha conocido a un ex de la otra, algo que quedó en el pasado, ahora simplemente vayamos a tu casa a ayudar a tu madre

\- ¿Un ex? ¿Cuántos tienes? – A Emma no se le escapó el detalle, estacionó el coche y miró a Regina con cara de pánico, que le sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto.

\- Esta usted atenta a mis palabras Señorita Swan, me gusta – le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó del coche.

Emma salió detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla para volver a preguntar, pero la morena había sido rápida y ya esperaba a que Mary Margareth abriera la puerta de casa.

\- Hola chicas, ¿cómo ha ido el paseo? ¿Regina te ha gustado el pueblo? ¿Donde habéis estado? – Mary besó a las dos y las condujo a la cocina mientras las acribillaba a preguntas.

\- Si, es un pueblo muy bonito, hemos paseado por el centro, Emma me ha enseñado la biblioteca – dio respuesta Regina.

\- No sabía que estaba abierta hoy – Dijo Mary.

\- La biblioteca está abierta siempre Mamá

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontraron a Zelena con un delantal y cubierta de harina, amasando en un bol, Mary se puso a su lado y siguieron cocinando, la niña estaba tan concentrada que no fue hasta que su hermana se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente no se percató de su presencia.

\- ¡Mira Regina! ¡Estamos haciendo galletas!

\- Ya lo veo pequeña, espero que te hayas portado bien

\- Es un sol, se ha portado estupendamente, me ha ayudado a preparar el pavo y las verduras, ahora estamos con el postre, es toda una cocinera – Dijo Mary dándole un cariñoso abrazo a la niña.

\- Emma ¿puedes dejarme otro delantal? Voy a ayudar a tu madre – Preguntó Regina.

La rubia se acercó al armario y cogió un par delantales más, se puso uno y le dio el otro a Regina. Hasta Neal cuando bajó a por un poco de agua acabó ayudando a cortar las verduras y preparar el puré de patatas, pasaron el medio día y parte de la tarde picoteando y preparando la casa para la cena de esa noche, todos estaban muy contentos, Neal y Zelena fueron los primeros en ir a ducharse y prepararse para la cena, más tarde Emma fue a buscar a su abuelo a la granja, dejando a Regina acabando de hacer un pastel de manzana que se había empeñado en cocinar para agradecer a Mary y su familia tanta hospitalidad.

\- Vamos Regina ve a prepárate, no te preocupes que yo vigilo la tarta – insistió finalmente Mary.

\- Está bien

Regina subió a su cuarto y se encontró a su hermana cepillándose sus rizos pelirrojos.

\- Regina, este cepillo me pega tirones… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

\- Si cariño, ven siéntate aquí - La niña le tendió el cepillo y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, delante de su hermana.

\- Hoy lo he pasado súper bien

\- ¿Es bonita la granja?

\- ¡Es enorme! – se agitó la niña – Pero no es una granja cualquiera, Neal me ha contado que antes había muchísimas vacas y las usaban para matarlas, pero Emma ha dicho que ya no quiere matar mas animales y ahora viven allí y la gente puede ir a visitarlos, es como un zoo

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y hay muchos animales?

\- Pues hay cerditos, vacas, gallinas, cabritas, ovejas, conejitos… - numeró la niña -Viven todos en sitios enormes y el abuelo de Emma está construyendo una casa para quien quiera ir a visitarlo también pueda quedarse a dormir

\- Eso es estupendo

\- ¡Sí! ¿Podremos venir cuando lo acaben?

\- Si nos invitan…

\- ¡Mary ya lo ha hecho! Regina… ¿porque nuestra madre no es como ella?

\- Bueno cada niño tiene una madre…

\- Si pero… Mary… ¿soy mala persona por desear que Mary sea mi madre?

Regina dejó de cepillarle el pelo y se sentó con ella en el suelo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando como hacía siempre, transmitir todo el amor que le faltaba de su madre a la niña.

\- No eres mala persona, eres una niña estupenda Zelena, nuestra madre nos quiere mucho, pero su forma de demostrarlo es distinta a la de Mary

La niña abrazó fuerte a su hermana, se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

\- Emma me gusta

\- Me alegro... – Dijo Regina descolocada ante la salida de la niña.

\- Digo que Emma me gusta para ti – La niña movía las cejas exageradamente para hacer entender algo a su hermana.

\- ¿Para mí? – La morena estaba atónita, no sabía si quería entenderla.

\- Neal me ha contado que a Emma le gustan las chicas y me ha preguntado si salís juntas, al principio le dije que no, porque tu sales con chicos, pero luego esta mañana mientras estábamos en la granja le he dicho que si

\- ¿Y porque le has dicho que si?

\- Por como os miráis

\- ¿Y según tú como nos miramos señorita?

\- Estuve pensando… y en el coche vi como querías agradarla, habláis muy cerca, sonríes igual que cuando montas a caballo, además esta mañana antes de irnos había olvidado los chicles en el cuarto, y subí para buscarlos, pero al final cambié de opinión, porque ella estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación y te miraba mientras dormias

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Regina estaba atónita ante todo lo que le había dicho la niña.

\- Al principio me ha parecido un poco raro, pero Neal me ha dicho que su madre hacía lo mismo a veces cuando su padre dormía, y le explicó que lo hacía para vigilar su sueño, así que creo que es algo bonito – Zelena le dio un beso a su hermana y se levantó del suelo para vestirse – No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo,

\- ¿Qué secreto?

\- Que Emma te gusta más que montar a caballo

La morena cogió sus cosas de aseo y su toalla y se dirigió al baño, un poco impactada por la conversación para ella surrealista que había tenido con su hermana pequeña, se metió bajo el agua caliente y volvió a repasar lo que le había dicho su hermana, le gustaba Emma más que montar a caballo… claro que le gustaba más que eso, se sorprendió ante la simplicidad de la niña, Regina era muy feliz montando a caballo, era su momento de huir, de desconectar de todo lo que la rodeaba, para ella Emma era algo muy parecido, había entrado en su vida, como entraba la rubia en cualquier habitación como un torbellino, haciéndose notar sin quererlo, sin saberlo Regina se estaba dando una oportunidad a ella misma para descubrir a Emma, por primera vez no tenía miedo, era imposible tener miedo al lado de la rubia.

Al salir de la ducha si algo le quedó claro fue que hasta el momento no se había planteado qué estaba realmente haciendo con Emma o hacia dónde quería llegar, y gracias a la conversación con Zelena quizás valía la pena dejarse llevar y esforzarse más.

Iba tan distraída que no reparó en que se había llevado la ropa para vestirse en el baño y tampoco se paró en la puerta a escuchar si había alguien en el pasillo, así que abrió la puerta sin más con sólo una toalla encima, y los cabellos mojados.

Para su sorpresa en la puerta de la habitación de Neal estaba reunida parte de la familia Swan; Emma, Neal y un chico alto y rubio, muy parecido a Emma hablaban mientras un niño de unos 6 años correteaba por allí, el niño que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo el avión paró de golpe y gritó:

\- ¡Papi! ¡Una mujer desnuda!

Los adultos se giraron hacia Regina, que estaba roja como un tomate y se quedó paralizada, no pudo más que ajustarse la toalla.

\- Junior no es una mujer desnuda, es Regina – Contestó Neal sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Un imperceptible hola salió de los labios de Regina antes de volver a encerrase en el baño y cerrar la puerta de golpe, aquella cena no podía empezar peor…


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 8 de "Quédate conmigo", es un poco más corto, pero os quería dejar con la miel en los labios para el siguiente…Prometo que valdrá la pena!**

 **Muchísimas Gracias a todos por leerla y estar ahí cada semana! Leo todos los comentarios y estoy súper agradecida!**

\- Regina, sal por favor… ¡ya los he echado a todos!

\- ¡No!

\- Venga… ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte toda la cena en el baño? Ábreme por favor, llevamos así más de diez minutos…

La morena abrió finalmente la puerta despacio, y se escondió detrás, la rubia pasó rápido por la pequeña rendija temiendo que Regina cambiara de opinión.

\- Qué vergüenza Emma… Qué vergüenza… - repitió con las manos tapándose el rostro.

\- ¿Vergüenza de qué? ¡No ha pasado nada! – Quiso quitarle importancia Emma.

\- Tus hermanos y tu, me habéis visto prácticamente desnuda

\- ¡Anda ya! Ya nos gustaría… - respondió riendo Emma.

Regina golpeó en el hombro a Emma ante el comentario

\- Habría que verte en mi situación! No puedo bajar a cenar fingiendo que no ha pasado nada

\- Claro que lo harás, mis hermano no van a decir nada y del pequeño ya me encargo yo, somos adultos no pasa nada, venga… Si quieres puedo bajar yo desnuda a cenar

\- Muy graciosa...

La morena resopló sabía que tenía razón.

\- Está bien, pero espero que me acabe de arreglar y bajamos juntas

\- ¡Trato hecho! Te espero fuera – Emma le robó un beso y se marchó mientras Regina se secaba el pelo.

Con el ruido, no escuchó lo que ocurría fuera.

\- ¿Sigue ahí dentro la mujer desnuda? – Se acercó su sobrino a Emma con cara de pillo, señalando la puerta del baño.

\- La mujer desnuda se llama Regina, y así es como tienes que llamarla, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Es una amiga de la universidad, es súper divertida

\- Pues no lo parecía antes…

\- Porque la has asustado enano! No puedes señalar y gritar así a la gente – Le dijo Emma al pequeño mientras le acariciaba el pelo, el niño era igual a su padre.

\- Es que estaba desnuda – Dijo soltando una risita maliciosa mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

\- Haremos un trato, tu no le cuentas a nadie lo que ha pasado y yo te dejo repetir postre

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el niño desconfiado – Mamá no me dejará

\- Si te dejará, ahora quédate aquí y cuando Regina abra la puerta le vas a pedir perdón por lo que ha pasado antes

\- ¿Pedir perdón? Eso son tres postres

\- Pequeño granuja… ¿Vas a chantajear a tu tía?

\- Chanta…que? – se hizo el despistado el pequeño.

\- Venga va dame la mano, vamos a esperar aquí a Regina, mientras vamos a practicar nuestra mejor cara de perdón

La morena salió quince minutos después, perfectamente arreglada con un vestido de invierno sencillo, se encontró a Emma sentada en el suelo, pasándose una pelota con su sobrino, rápidamente la rubia y el niño se levantaron y pusieron delante de Regina, con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

\- ¡Venga chico! Cómo hemos ensayado – susurró mientras le daba un codazo a su sobrino.

\- Lo siento mucho Regina, he sido un in… in.. insconsciente

\- Inconsciente – Repitió la rubia por detrás.

\- Y no lo haré nunca más, no quiero que te sientas incomoda, ¿me perdonas? – acabó el niño con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Regina no pudo más que sonreír ante la actuación de tía y sobrino.

\- Claro que te perdono pequeño, no pasa nada

El niño se acercó a la morena y le tiró un poco del vestido, Regina se agachó y el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla, Emma tenía que reconocerlo, su sobrino sabía ganarse a la gente.

El pequeño cogió de la mano a Regina y Emma, y los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor, sentados ya estaban los hermanos de Emma y la pequeña Zelena.

-Aquí estas granujilla, la abuela ya tiene lista tu comida, ves a lavarte las manos cariño – el niño corrió al baño.

\- Hola Regina, encantado de conocerte, yo soy David, Emma nos ha hablado mucho de ti

\- Mucho gusto– se saludaron con la vergüenza en los ojos.

\- Ey David, ¿no vas a presentarme? Yo soy Ashley su mujer – dijo una mujer alta, rubia de ojos claros que acababa de salir de la cocina.

\- Encantada, yo soy Regina

Después de las presentaciones de rigor se sentaron a la mesa, y comenzaron a cenar. La madre de Emma preparó un suculento pavo relleno de ciruelas y pasas, todo acompañado de unas buenas botellas de vino. La cena fue amenizada por las historias del hermano mayor de Emma, las repetidas ocasiones en que Mary Margaret te volvía a llenar el plato _por si te quedas con hambre_ y las risas del pequeño David, al que llaman Junior, ya que le habían puesto el mismo nombre que al padre de Emma y a su hermano, por seguir las tradiciones.

Los más jóvenes acabaron antes y cansados de estar sentados, se fueron a la habitación de Neal a jugar, Regina disfrutó viendo a su hermana tan integrada, jugando con el más pequeño, todos elogiaron los postres de las dos hermanas que no cabían en sí de dicha, se sentían realmente a gusto en esa familia, incluso el abuelo de Emma las trataba como a sus nietos. Ya en el café llamaron a la puerta, Mary corrió a abrir la puerta.

\- Mirad quien ha venido a tomar el postre con nosotros – Llegó Mary.

De repente el ambiente se enrareció y todos se pusieron tensos.


End file.
